


Lies A Warrior

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Heavy Angst, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Time Shenanigans, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 37,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: After Buffy season 7. Inspired by Angel Season 5 Episode 20 "The Girl In Question". Buffy is dating The Immortal. What she wasn't aware of was that they weren't exclusive. She gets drunk, has a threesome but when she wakes up...The Immortal is nowhere to be found. And neither are her clothes...Takes Place After Season 4A. What if Belle left Storybrooke and took the dagger with her to New York? Also, Merlin and Ten save the day. Sorta.





	1. The Only Exception

Flinna was the first girl Faith had ever had sex with. She had dated girls, she had made out with girls and of course she had flirted with girls. But Flinna was her first girl she had hopped into bed with that hadn't run screaming to Jesus or her boyfriend or...well, was Buffy.

Slaying stuff wasn't sex but Faith had totally gotten off on it. She had been so sure Buffy had been straight or just super curious. And with all their bullshit she had just let it pass her by. But Flinna...Flinna had come onto her.

Faith had gone back to New York after the little mission Giles had given her. That had been another weird lesbo thing...Flinna had walked up to her sitting on a barstool and there had been a short exchange of words, a sexy smile that had made Faith feel like she was being hunted.

That was new. Even with the vamps she usually felt in control. But Flinna...That girl had wanted to take her on the bar and Faith probably would have let her if they hadn't decided to get naked in the bathroom 20 minutes after saying hello.

Faith had done her best not to fall in love. She didn't fall in love. She came, saw and left. But something kept pulling her back to Flinna. Whatever it was, she was grateful now. She had a girlfriend. A steady girlfriend. B would have totally chewed her out for even thinking that. Heh. Chewed her out.

Faith didn't use words like steady except to make fun. But Flinna...She was hers. Faith had been terrified but now...she couldn't be happier. A trip to Greece. Flinna had wanted to take Faith somewhere for a while now and while Faith was secretly really giddy and girly about it, she had tried to keep the fem emotions in check.

“What are you thinking about?” Asked Flinna with her ocean blue eyes studying Faith playfully. She handed Faith a glass of champagne.

Faith felt herself blushing. That was a new thing too. Faith didn't blush, she didn't get giggly or starry eyed but Flinna was...well damn it she was an exception. “Uh...Well I was thinkin about...you.”

Flinna’s smile widened. “Me? What about me?”

Faith bit her lip nervously. “Just about...Babe stop lookin so smug! I can't think at all now!” Faith found herself hiding her face in her long brown hair.

Flinna chuckled. “You know...I wasn't trying to give you bedroom eyes...It's just my default expression.”

Faith laughed. “Resting bedroom eyes...Sounds like you, babe.”

Flinna’s eyes flickered. “So what's up? You said I was on your mind...what about me?”

Faith shrugged, suddenly feeling shy. “Not really about you...about us. How much you've...made me different.” Faith cast a loving glance in her girlfriend’s direction.

Flinna moved closer to her. She put the champagne on the counter. Faith felt a slight coldness as Flinna moved most of her hair away from the left side of her neck, leaving it bare. Faith felt her heart pick up speed. She could feel Flinna’s warm breath on her skin.

“You have completely changed me Faith. I can have whatever, whoever I want...But I-” Flinna nipped at the pulse point which made Faith cry out an embarrassing squeaking noise. “Only…” Flinna stripped Faith of her jacket, shirt and pants...leaving her in just a black thong. “Want…” Flinna pulled Faith on top of the counter, she could feel Faith’s anticipation for the final word and for what was to come after, some things more than others. “You…” Flinna’s lips were like fire, intoxicatingly terrible fire.

Flinna loved mornings with Faith the most. All the walls, all the baggage faded from her girlfriend’s face when she slept. And now when Faith was in Flinna's arms…there was a small smile of contentment on her lovely face. “Faith…”

“Mmph…” Faith snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

Flinna smiled. “I have work. One more day, remember?”

Faith let out an uncharacteristic whine. “No...Flinna...It's cold.”

Flinna chuckled. “Honey, I can't be late.”

Faith’s hand trailed down under the blankets. Flinna raised an eyebrow. “That was a good try but I have a meeting in an hour.”

Faith groaned. “Ugh...How long will you be there?”

Flinna kissed her deeply. Faith felt her heart soar and she moaned into Flinna's mouth eagerly.

“I'm a little embarrassed by how fast that was.” Faith muttered.

Flinna smirked. “I really have to get dressed.”

Faith sighed. “Please come back on time.”

Flinna kissed her gently. “7:30. On the dot.”


	2. Walk This Way

“Good morning…”

Buffy’s eyes snapped open. That wasn't his voice. She turned around. Brown eyes. Long brown hair. And a woman’s body pressed against hers. “Where is The Immortal?” Buffy asked quietly as she tried to stay calm.

The brunette shrugged. “Not sure...He kind of left…”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed as she untangled herself from the brunette’s arms. “What do you mean he left?” Her tone was cutting.

“Aren't you a pleasant person in the morning Slayer…”

Buffy huffed. “Don't call me that. My name is Buffy.”

The brunette smirked. She stretched like a cat. Buffy had to look away because now she was seeing a lot more of this girl than she would like to. “Okay Buffy...Since we’re doing introductions...I'm Elana.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Good to know. But I really don't care.”

Elana smiled lazily. “Really? Because this lovely little mark on my collarbone says otherwise.” Sure enough, there was a bruise starting to form.

Buffy blushed and turned away. She looked at the floor. “Wait...where did our clothes go?” She asked in a small voice.

Elana sighed. “Bastard must have taken them.”

Buffy let out a groan. “I'm stuck here with you, I'm naked and I have no way to get clothes.”

Elana chuckled. “And that's a bad thing?” The taller woman touched Buffy’s shoulder. “You wanted me last night...What changed, Buffy?”

Buffy felt an electric shock run up her arm when Elana touched her but glared at the other woman. “I'm not...I'm straight. This was...an accident. A fluke. I'm dating The Immortal. Who is very much a man...with man...parts.” Buffy cringed at her own word choices.

Elana raised an eyebrow. “You're straight huh? Sure...I’ll play along. I'm gonna go make a phone call to get some clothes.”

Buffy looked at her hopefully. “You wouldn't happen to have something in a smaller size would you?”

The brunette's smile was playful. “Don't you have contacts in Rome?”

Buffy’s face turned pink. “I...I can't exactly call and explain.”

Elana nodded. “Sure. Let me just give my friend a ring.”

Buffy looked at her in a condescending way. “A ring? Are you British or something?”

Elana smirked. “Nah. Oh and try not to watch me leave...unlike you my dear...I'm not modest about my body.”

Buffy felt her face grow even warmer as she tried not to watch Elana get up and walk towards the phone. “What part of I'm straight and this was a fluke didn't you get?” Buffy called out.

Elana grinned. “Oh..the entire statement.” She winked before dialing. “We’ve got two hours before our clothes arrive. I'm hungry...Do you want anything?” Elana picked up the room service menu.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “How can you be thinking about food at a time like this?”

Elana kept looking at the menu. “I'm usually hungry after sex.”

Buffy had had enough. “Last night I went a club to meet my boyfriend, instead I meet you. We drink, we end up here and then I wake up in your arms...How are you so calm?” Buffy’s voice was shrill.

Elana looked down and smirked. “Uh...Buffy…”

Buffy glared at her. “What?” Elana looked very amused and that just made her all the more annoyed.

“Did you mean for your sheet to fall off?”

Buffy looked down and covered herself as best she could. “This isn't funny Elana!” She snapped.

Elana walked towards her. “You're right Buffy...It's hilarious.” All Buffy could do was stand there feeling a mix of embarrassment and fury. Elana picked up the sheet and wrapped it around the slayer.

Buffy looked at her suspiciously. “Why-What was that for?”

Elana sighed. “I'm not out to get you. I don't actually live for your discomfort. Though you look really cute when you blush.”  
Buffy felt her cheeks get red when Elana said this but it was only because Elana made her mad. Then Buffy noticed a yellow piece of paper on the mirror over the sink. “Look! He left us a note. Hopefully it explains everything…”

Elana grabbed the note and began to read:

  
_**To my darling lovers,** _   
_**I could not help but notice your magnetic attraction to one another last night. Buffy, my love, I think it best that you pursue Miss Elana Polarson. After what I witnessed last night...It is clear you prefer her to me. I am not at all offended. Perhaps in another lifetime we will meet again. Elana, I truly believe that Buffy Summers will heal you of your heartache. I was not to be the one to do so and I am filled with regret over such a fact. But I take comfort that you have both found one another.** _   
_**All my love,** _   
_**The Immortal** _

“This can't be happening.” Buffy’s face was pale.

Elana looked a little shell shocked herself. “Well that was an interesting note.” She muttered.

Buffy was still freaking out. “The Immortal broke up with me because he thinks I'm a lesbian…Me. A lesbian. Why would he think that? It was just one night...it's probably a joke. Maybe this is some sort of really awful vampire humor I'm not aware of. I should call him. Or maybe this is just some horrible nightmare I'm going to wake up from.”

Elana looked a little insulted. “Gee thanks. My self esteem is doing great. Good to know I'm not actually in the room.”

Buffy glared at her. “I'm kind of having an extensional crisis here! Why are you upset?”

Elana sighed. “Forget it. I'm ordering breakfast.” Buffy bit her lip and waddled over to the menu, making sure to clutch the sheet as tightly as possible.

***Moments Later***

  
“This is really good.” Said Buffy as she proceeded to take another bite. She looked down at her plate after swallowing and felt disappointed that whatever it was, it was gone.

Elana nodded. “Yeah...This is one of my favorite hotels in Rome.”

Buffy cocked her head. “Where are you from Elana?”

Elana shrugged with a shy smile. “A small island no one knows about.”

Buffy smiled back. “Huh...That's something I haven't heard before.”

Elana chuckled. “There's probably a lot about me you haven't ever heard of.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Elana’s brown eyes flickered. “I thought you weren't interested in me.”

Buffy blushed and looked away. “Well...uh...I'm kind of stuck here until we can get dressed.” The blonde mumbled.

Elana touched Buffy’s lips for a moment with her finger. “You got a little...sauce on your…” Elana removed her hand and cleared her throat.

Buffy’s eyes were now on Elana’s lips. “Thanks.” She said softly.

Elana blushed and Buffy couldn't help thinking how pretty the brunette looked while doing so. “No problem.” They locked eyes for a moment, feeling a spark. Then there was a knock on the door. Elana sighed as she felt the moment pass. “I'll get it...You stay here.” Elana opened the door and her eyes narrowed. “Hello Kendra.” Kendra Romulus was dressed in one of her many beautiful three piece suits. Her green eyes studied Elana while she wore an amused smile.

“Good morning Elana. You're lucky I was in town.” Kendra’s Irish accent was as annoyingly melodious as ever.

“I'm going to kill Flinna.” Elana growled.

Kendra laughed as she tossed her silky raven hair. “Don't be too hard on the girl...I was the only person that was close enough to help.” Kendra handed Elana two garment bags. “Flinna wanted to treat you.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Great...Thank you Kendra.”

Kendra smirked. “It was my pleasure Elana.”

Elana snorted. “Yeah...I'm sure. Good day.” Elana slammed the door and walked back to the bed. “So apparently we both get brand new outfits…” Elana tossed the smaller bag towards Buffy who caught it easily.

Buffy looked amused. “And that's a bad thing?”

Elana shook her head. “No...I don't know. It's been a weird day already.”

Buffy nodded. “Got that right...I kind of wanted to shower...do you mind if I take the bathroom?”

Elana smiled. “Are you actually being nice to me?” She teased.

“Don't get used to it.” Replied Buffy playfully as she walked towards the bathroom. She didn’t notice a black comb conveniently blocking her path which made her stumble and accidently trip on the sheet. Which of course decided to fall off in the process.

Elana laughed. “I thought slayers were supposed to be graceful.” Elana held out her hand. Buffy took it and because Buffy is so graceful, Elana ended up falling on top of her.

“I-I guess this is an off day for me.” Said Buffy, while feeling slightly flustered.

Elana felt herself blushing. “This isn't a regular day for me either.” Elana murmured.

Buffy felt a smirk appear on her face as she touched Elana’s cheek. “And here I was thinking I wasn't special…”

Elana’s eyes were on Buffy’s lips again. “Who said that?”

Buffy could smell the orange juice on Elana’s breath. Buffy shrugged. “No one...I just...I-” Buffy didn't finish her sentence because now, to her surprise, she was kissing Elana. “No...This isn't...I'm not-I don't like girls.” Said Buffy in between kisses.

Elana sighed. “Well...This is probably an illusion.”

Buffy felt her hands seem to move on their own to tangle themselves in Elana’s hair. “Mmm...I should shower.”

Elana smiled against Buffy’s lips. “Care for me to join you?”

Buffy pulled away. “Uhh...No. We’re not...I'm not...I should-What is happening to me?!” She shrieked. Buffy shoved Elana off of her and could feel her heart beating wildly. She wanted more.

Elana stood up and rubbed her head. Buffy had kind of shoved her into the wall. “Calm down…”

Buffy glared at Elana.  
“Stay away from me.” She snapped before grabbing her clothes and slamming the bathroom door. “And don't tell me to calm down!” The door slammed again.

Elana groaned. “Out of all the slayers in the city...I get the bipolar one.” She muttered to herself. Elana would never admit it to Flinna but the annoying sexpot of a princess had good taste. An Italian black leather jacket, a red silk button up and tight black jeans. Elana found a couple of bills in the left pocket of the jacket. “Show off.” She muttered.

“Elana...You look...uh…” Buffy was blushing.

Elana had been too lost in her own thoughts to see the blonde exit the bathroom in a white halter top and blue jeans. There was even a hint of makeup. Flinna was totally in on this little scheme. Her message was clear to Elana: “Go for it.” Elana smiled. “What? You’ve already seen me naked…”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “You’re unbelievable.”

Elana walked up to Buffy. “Well so are you. You look good.”

Buffy tried to fight off a blush but was quite unsuccessful. “Ah...Thanks. Your friend has good taste. I didn’t expect that.”

Elana smirked. “Was that almost a compliment?”

Buffy grinned. “Almost...Don’t let it go to your head.”

Elana took Buffy’s hand and felt an electric current go up her arm. “C’mon...Let’s get you home.”  
Buffy stared at their hands. They fit together so naturally. Maybe...maybe...Buffy shook her head. No. Elana was...well, a woman. How was it possible that she could fall for a girl? Not that there was anything wrong with that but...That wasn’t who she was. “Earth to Buffy…” Elana was looking at her.

“Sorry...I...Yes. I should get home.”

Elana nodded. She looked a little sad. “You...Probably don’t...uh...want to see me again right?” Elana cleared her throat. “I mean not that it...I-It’s not like I care…”

Buffy cocked her head. “Wait...You like me?” She asked.

Elana’s face turned red. “Uh...No. Of course not. I-Ugh...Haven’t you hurt my pride enough today?” Elana snapped.

Buffy’s eyes softened. “I...I didn’t realize.” said Buffy softly.

Elana looked at her shoes. “Well the cat’s out of the bag.” The brunette checked her phone. “My friend is getting you a ride.”

Buffy nodded. “Who is this friend?”

Elana shrugged. “She’s...a royal. She has connections all over.”

“I see…” Buffy internally winced at the awkward silence. She realized she was still holding Elana’s hand. “Elana?”

Elana looked up. “Yeah?”

Buffy felt her heart flutter when their eyes met. “Maybe...maybe I do want to see you again.”

A smile flickered onto Elana’s face. “Oh?”

Buffy nodded shyly. Then she cleared her throat. “I’m not saying it will be a date but-You’re not the worst person I’ve ever…”

Elana rolled her eyes and wrote down her phone number on a scrap of paper. “Don’t strain yourself Buffy.” A black car pulled up in front of them. Elana opened the door for Buffy. “I’ll see you around.”

Buffy gave her a smile before stepping into the car and regretfully letting go of Elana’s hand, almost immediately missing the warmth. “We’ll see.”

“So how was your date?” Asked Willow with a smirk as Buffy walked into her apartment. Thankfully the stupid vampire had left her wallet, phone and keys in the drawer of the bedside table at the hotel.

“Fine. Everything was...Fine.”

Willow cocked an eyebrow. “Okay...Why are you acting weird?”

Buffy didn't meet her best friend’s eyes. “Weird? I'm not acting weird...I-I'm just tired.”

Willow chuckled. “You were up all night weren't you? That's why you have new clothes.”

Buffy blushed and nodded. “Yes. He and I-Yes. That's exactly why I'm tired. Long night of-that. We’ll talk later Wil, okay?”

Willow studied Buffy. She clearly didn't buy it but she shrugged and nodded. “Okay…”

“She was jumpy, huh?” Asked Xander as he typed. Xander was now in charge of tech and security.  
Willow nodded. “Super jumpy...And her eyes were all twitchy.”

Xander was silent for a moment before stepping away from the keyboard. “So she's lying. And very badly at that. Buf doesn't lie badly unless something has really ruffled her feathers.”

“Everything was fine before she left. She was all heart eyes and gooey about her date...When she came home though...I made her jump out of her skin. You don't think she's in danger do you?” Asked Willow.

Xander shook his head. “No. Buffy knows how to handle danger. It's gotta have something to do with her date.”

Willow sighed. “That's what I thought...But she's been avoiding me all day. Maybe...maybe you should talk to her.”

Xander shook his head. “Love to Wil, but I've got bigger fish to fry at the moment. Buffy’s love life isn't on my to do list. Wish it was but...Wait. That didn't sound right. Don't repeat that.”

Willow rolled her eyes and patted Xander’s shoulder. “Don't worry about it. I'm pretty busy too. I'll see you later.”

Xander nodded. “Sure. We still on for movie night?”

Willow smiled. “I'll see you at nine.”


	3. Oh My God I Think I Like You

***One Week Later***

  
“Elana?” Asked Buffy as she tried to keep the eager smile down.

“Could this be the slayer I gave my number to only a week ago?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Well that depends...Are you doing anything Saturday?”

Elana chuckled. “Is this not a date?”

Buffy blushed. “Well..I...Do you want to hang out or not?” She snapped.

“I never said I didn't want to. I was just asking if you wanted to call it a date or not.” Said Elana casually.

“I-I...it's not a date. Will...um...will you still be there?”

Elana seemed to smile. “I never said no, Buffy.”

Buffy smiled shyly.“Oh. I'll...uh see you Saturday then.”

Elana laughed. “You certainly will, Summers.”

Buffy giggled. “Summers?”

Elana seemed nervous. “Do you not like it?”

Buffy smiled. “I never said that. I'll see you Saturday, Elana.”

***Meanwhile...On the shores of Greece***

  
“Faith?” Flinna had just been pinned to the floor of her hotel room.

Her girlfriend was pulling at her clothes and kissing her. “Hm?”

Flinna’s shirt was now off and her short black hair was a mess. “Elana just called…”

Faith pulled away, her dark eyes looking mildly annoyed. “Babe...Can we talk about this later? We haven't done anything in like twelve hours.”

Flinna chuckled. “Sure darling...But we will talk-Later-Fine...You win.” She gasped.

Faith chuckled. “What else is new?”

“Okay...What about Elana?” Asked Faith as she tore into the lavish meal they had just ordered.

Flinna rolled her eyes.“You've got dressing on your neck darling.”

Faith raised an eyebrow. “And?” She challenged.

Flinna smirked before pouncing on Faith and licking off the small spot of dressing. “You're distracting me. Don't tell me you're jealous...I know this is our vacation but this is important.” Flinna got up off of Faith.

Faith put her hands up in defeat.“Okay...You caught me...I'm just…”Faith felt herself blushing. “I'm just happy that we get to do this, ya know?” She said quietly.

Flinna’s blue eyes softened. “I know. Me too.”

 

Faith smiled as she studied Flinna. “Oh yeah?”

Flinna smiled back. “Yeah. So Elana called to tell me she's met a person from your past...Buffy Summers? And this girl just asked her out. Buffy says it wasn't a date and asked Elana to invite another couple.”

Faith burst out laughing. “B? For real? She and-Oh wow babe...This is rich. Count me in. I've gotta see this.”

Flinna grinned as she pulled Faith towards her. “We leave tonight.” Flinna said as she started kissing down Faith’s neck. “Hm...This is much better than the lamb.”

Faith giggled. “Babe...Stop...I'm hungry…”

Flinna's eyes were dancing in the candlelight. “So am I.” She purred.

  
***Saturday Night***

  
“Buffy why are you so nervous? You’ve been seeing The Immortal for a while now...You weren't even this nervous for the first date.” Willow was hurt that whatever was going on with her best friend...She hadn't heard a peep from Buffy about it.

“Well...uh...Tonight is special Wil. He's taking me to...a super exclusive club. Five figure membership. For a night club. How's my hair look? Is my lipstick smudged?”

Willow sighed deeply. “You look great Buffy.”

Buffy beamed as she took one last glance in the mirror. Sexy red dress, killer heels and flawless makeup. “I'll see you later Wil. Her-I-I mean...His car will be here any minute…” Buffy looked at Willow, hoping, praying the witch hadn't noticed her verbal slip up.

Willow's expression betrayed nothing. “Have a good time!”

Buffy let out a sigh of relief as she got into the black car. That had been a close call. The club Elana had suggested was close by. Buffy found Elana waiting for her outside. Buffy's heart did a little tap dance. Elana was dressed in a black tank top, a gold leather jacket and tight white jeans. Her hair was up. Elana looked really hot. “This is not a date. It's not even just the two of us...Calm down.” 

“Wow...You look really great.”

Buffy blushed. “Uh...Thanks you look pretty good yourself.”

Elana smirked.“Thank you.”

Buffy felt slightly annoyed that Elana made her so flustered but she didn't seem to affect the brunette that much at all. “ _Not gay, remember?_ ”  She was so confused.

“Hey B! How are ya?”

Buffy turned around to see Faith with her arm around another girl's waist. Faith was dressed in denim and leather as usual but the woman she was with wore an expensive Italian suit. Her blue eyes twinkled with danger and her short black hair seemed to be stuck in the “I just had sex” look.“FAITH?! What are you-how are you even-” Stammered Buffy.

 

“I invited them.” Said Elana.

Buffy turned to Elana. “What?” Elana shrugged. “Well...You wanted me to bring some friends along so I called Flinna since I knew she was in Greece with Faith.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Greece? What were you doing in Greece?” She demanded.

Faith shrugged. “Long walks on the beach, hooking up on the beach, you know...Tourist stuff.” Faith’s eyes met Flinna’s as they smiled at each other.

Buffy nodded. “Right. How silly of me.”

Faith cocked her head. “You alright B? You seem more uptight than usual…”

Buffy glared at Faith. Then she grabbed Elana's hand. “Let's go dance.” Elana looked bewildered for a moment but allowed herself to be dragged to the dance floor. Buffy couldn't help being all over Elana while they danced. Girls danced all sexy with each other all the time anyway, right? Right? But then Buffy found herself kissing Elana again.

“Buffy…” Elana murmured.

“Don't talk.” Buffy growled before biting Elana's lip.

Elana pulled away. “No.”

Buffy looked confused. “What?”

Elana sighed. “I said no. Until you figure out your shit...we shouldn't...It's not that I don't-I have to go.”

Buffy glared at her “Fine! Whatever! I don't need you!” But Elana was already gone.

Faith walked over to Buffy. “What's goin on B? Elana looked real upset.”

“Oh butt out Faith!” Snapped Buffy.

Faith’s eyes suddenly lit up with understanding and a knowing smirk was on her face now. “You guys fucked.”

Buffy blushed. “No! We-we...No!”

Faith raised an eyebrow. She wasn't buying it. “You're totally panicking.” The other slayer chuckled. “Little Miss Perfect can't handle being queer…”

Buffy shoved Faith against a wall with her eyes flashing. “How about you? You're being all domestic with slutty businesswoman over there.”

Faith’s eyes narrowed. “Hey. Don't talk about her like that.”

Buffy laughed. “Have you said I love you yet? Made her breakfast in bed?”

Faith growled and punched Buffy in the face. “Lay off B. That was seriously outta line.”

Flinna came up to them. “Faith...are you-Where's Elana?”

Faith glared at Buffy before storming off. “Ask the closet case. I'm gonna go get a drink.”

Flinna sighed as she looked at Buffy. “You better figure yourself out, honey. Denial doesn't just hurt you. It hurts the people you care about.”

Buffy glared at Flinna before storming out. “Wil?”

Willow was on the computer. She looked up to see Buffy near tears. “Buffy? What-What's wrong?” Buffy flung herself into Willow's arms with a sob.

Kendra saw Elana stumbling around. “Elana...It’s the middle of the night.”

Elana was sobbing. “Where am I? I’m so drunk...I don’t know how to get home.”

Kendra walked off of her porch and led Elana inside. “Come in. I insist.” Elana nodded before crashing her lips into Kendra’s.

Kendra pulled back in surprise. “Elana…” The green eyes were gentle. Elana tried kissing her again but Kendra pushed her away as gently as she could. “Elana, no.”

“Please! Please Kendra...I want to-I want to feel something.” Elana sobbed.

Kendra hugged her. “Your problem is that you’re feelin too much lass.”

Elana sniffled. “Why doesn’t anyone want me?” She asked in a small voice.

Kendra sighed. “You need sleep, love.”

Elana nodded. “Can I stay with you? I just...I just want someone to hold me.”

Kendra kissed her forehead. “Of course.”

“Flinna?” Faith’s voice was quiet in the darkness.

“I was sleeping…” Flinna said with a yawn.

Faith blushed. “I-I..I know it’s just...I wanted to tell you something.” Faith didn’t have to see Flinna’s gentle smile. She felt it.

“Well if you’re not calling me babe...Then it must be important.”

Faith pulled Flinna into a tender kiss. “I love you.”

Flinna smiled. “I...I love you too.” Faith felt Flinna’s arms around her. “Why now?” Flinna asked quietly.

Faith sighed. “I...Buffy said something that bothered me. But it’s more than that...I’ve never felt like this. Safe. Happy. Comfortable. Wanted.”

Flinna kissed her again. “The reason didn’t really matter. It’s late...I’m tired.”

Faith nuzzled into Flinna’s neck. “I’m tired too. I just had to tell you.”

Flinna smiled. “I’m glad you did.”

_“Elana...Stop…” Buffy giggled._

_Elana poked her head up from Buffy’s neck. “I’m just getting started...You’ve been avoiding me.” Elana kissed her and Buffy sighed happily._

_“Well maybe this is better when I make you wait…” whispered Buffy as she helped Elana out of her shirt._

_Elana smirked as Buffy’s eyes widened. “What?”_

_Buffy blushed. “You're...you’re beautiful…” She whispered._

_Elana grinned as she pinned Buffy down. “How sweet of you to say Summers...Now...Let’s take off all those clothes…Tends to make this easier.”_   
_Buffy smirked. “Who said this was going to be easy?” There was a crack in the wall behind Elana now. They were off the bed and Buffy’s hands were toying with Elana’s belt._

“Sorry to interrupt such a pleasant dream.” said the woman at the foot of Buffy’s bed. Buffy grabbed a stake and her eyes narrowed. “I’m not a vampire...or evil. So put the silly stick down.”

Buffy shook her head. The woman was blonde with eyes of turquoise, tan skin and- “What is with Europe and nudity?! Never knew I would be nostalgic for Puritan modesty...Can you put something on? You’re distracting me.”

The woman giggled. “Am I?” She crawled over to Buffy.

Buffy couldn’t look away. The slayer blushed...Perhaps she was the one in the wrong...maybe she should kiss this woman...or...maybe she should take off her clothes… “Stop that.” growled Buffy.

The woman gave her a seductive smile. “Very good...Shall I tell you who I am or do you want to guess?”

Buffy sighed. “I’ve never been bookish. I’m more of the type who kills what’s been written about.”

The woman giggled again. “So guarded.” She touched Buffy’s arm. “I'm Aphrodite.”

Buffy felt a touch of fear. “The love goddess?” She asked quietly.

Aphrodite nodded. “Why are you afraid of me, Buffy?” Her voice had lost the flirtatious tone and was gentle now.

Buffy turned away. “I-I'm not. I'm a slayer. I don't get scared.” The words felt like plastic in her mouth.

“Why are you denying yourself from happiness?” Asked the goddess.

Buffy was shaking. “Why is it a woman? I-I'm not gay.”

Aphrodite cocked her head. “It?”

Buffy began to cry. “She feels like...I feel like I’m falling in love again!” She covered her mouth in horror.

The goddess wrapped her in a hug. “Love is not a bad thing”

Buffy sniffled and looked up. “But-but…”

Aphrodite put a finger to Buffy’s lips. “It doesn't have to mean anything about your sexuality. Goodness gracious dear...You worry so much.”

Buffy smiled despite herself. “Kind of part of the job description.” She mumbled.

Aphrodite kissed Buffy’s forehead. “You're going to be alright. Don't be afraid of what you feel and trust it. Trust what you feel.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Are you a goddess or a fortune cookie?”

Aphrodite smirked and kissed the shorter blonde, wrapping her long, tan arms around the slayer’s neck. Buffy felt dizzy when the kiss was broken. “Would a fortune cookie do that?” Aphrodite teased.

Buffy blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Not that I know of.” She said.

Aphrodite touched Buffy’s cheek. “Don't be too hard on Elana.” And then the goddess dissipated into a whirlwind of rose petals.

“So...You're gay now?” Asked Xander.

Willow glared at him. “She doesn't like the g word...Please don't hit him Buffy...He's just...being Xander.”

Buffy took a deep breath. “I-I don't know what I...Willow’s right. Don't put me in a box. Feminism...ra-ra-ra…” She said half heartedly.

Willow rolled her eyes. “Buffy…”

Buffy patted her best friend’s shoulder. “Sorry Wil...I'm just-scared.” Buffy’s lip trembled.

Willow took the blonde’s hand. “I know.”

Xander crossed his arms. “So what do you know about this Elana anyway? Is she...well...Is she single? Does she like long walks on the beach? Is she a vampire?”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “That's true...I don't know if she's a vampire. I don't think she is. But then again...I've never seen her in the daytime...Well it was rainy when we-”

 

Xander threw up his hands. “I suppose my other questions mean nothing to you…” He muttered.

Willow shoved him playfully. “They mean more to you than to her right now.” The witch whispered.

“If I was a vampire...You would have had to invite me in.” Elana said as she held up a small silver key.

Buffy glared at her. “Where did you even-”

Elana smirked. “From your little bowl. I picked the lock myself.”

Buffy cocked her head. “What are you?” She asked softly.

Elana chuckled. “Finally figured out I'm not human, huh?”

 

Buffy snorted. “Well...You're too pretty to be a human.” She said with a disdainful sniff.“Wait-That's not what I-” Willow did her best not to laugh.

Xander was too busy ogling Elana. “No. Your statement was completely accurate. Tell me...Is this gay thing a full time gig for you or is it only on the weekends?”

Willow rolled her eyes. Elana smirked and touched the back of Xander's neck with a girlish giggle. “Well...Depends on what the weekend entails.”

Xander’s eyes widened. Elana seemed about to kiss him. “Uh...Well let me check my calendar….Willow? What's my Tuesday look like?” Xander took a notebook out of his pocket. “Nope! Nothing on Tuesday!” He tossed the notebook away. Elana growled before shifting into a tigress and pouncing on Xander. “On second thought...I don't think this is gonna work. But thanks for the very, tempting offer.” He said while trying to hold back a very manly scream. Xander could feel the razor sharp claws resting on his shirt. Elana snarled. Xander gulped. “Buffy? A little slaying would be helpful.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me?! First...I wake up in bed with you, we go out, I kiss you, and then you just leave...Then you flirt with my friend and now you're a tiger?!”

Elana shifted into human form. “Yep. That sums it up.”

Buffy sighed. “Of all the things I've seen...This isn't the weirdest. Please get off of Xander.”

Elana laughed. “No hard feelings, right?” As she stood up Elana looked down at Xander’s lower zone and smirked. “Apparently there are.”

Xander looked very disgruntled. “That’s my cell phone.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “I see…” Elana turned to Buffy. “Are you busy?”

Buffy gave her a sideways glance. “What?”

Elana took her hand. “Are. You. Busy. Right. Now.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Wait...You're serious?”

 

Elana sighed deeply. “Yes.”

Buffy looked at Elana curiously. “Well, since you didn't kill Xander...I suppose I can spare you five minutes.”

Elana smiled. “I'll take it.”

Buffy looked at Willow. Willow nodded reassuringly and gestured to her friend to leave. When Buffy and Elana were outside the apartment building, Buffy folded her arms. “Why are you here Elana? I thought you-Well you walked out on me. You know...I've been a lot of bad first dates...But that one-” Buffy stopped herself. “We were on a date.” Said Buffy.

Elana nodded. “Yes…”

“That was a date.” The wheels in Buffy's head began to turn.

“Ah-huh…” Elana was trying not to smile.

“You and me. We went on a date.”

Elana couldn't stop herself from grinning a little. “Yup.”

Buffy sighed. “I'm kinda gay aren't I?” Her voice was soft and she was blushing.

Elana patted her shoulder. “Yeah…”

Buffy looked at Elana as she felt a pregnant pause between them. “So...um...now what?”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well...What should we do?” Asked Buffy. “I'm kinda flying blind here…”

Elana looked away. “Well you probably shouldn't ask me for advice.” She muttered.

“What do you mean?” Asked Buffy.

Elana looked at the ground. “Well after I left, I-”

Before Elana knew what was happening, Buffy was kissing her. “Sorry...I always pick the worst time to do that. I-I just...Well-Your lips are really soft and I've noticed that the gloss you always have on tastes really-” Buffy stopped babbling because Elana’s lips were occupying her own.

“Well...uh...that's a nice way to shut me up.” Buffy mumbled while blushing.

 

Elana smiled.“I'm glad you think so.” Buffy felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

The blonde looked into Elana's eyes. “You're really pretty…” Said Buffy quietly.

Elana’s cheeks turned pink.“Uh...Thanks Summers.”

Buffy smiled. “You're...you're welcome.”

Elana bit her lip. “So...uh...what do you want to do?” She asked.

Buffy looked thoughtful as she played with Elana’s dark hair. “I asked you first.” The slayer said in a competitive tone.

Elana squirmed,clearly flustered. “Uh...shall we go on a date and actually call it that?”

Buffy smirked. “It's a start…Does that mean I can't kiss you, though? I would hate to start over…”

Elana laughed. “Uh...If you want to keep kissing me...I won't say no. Same goes for the opposite.”

 

Buffy wrapped her arms around Elana's neck. “Well...I don't think I can help myself.” Said Buffy with a shy smile.

Elana blushed. “Oh yeah?”

“You're...uh...You're a good kisser. But-It's not just that I-” Elana cut Buffy off again with a kiss. Buffy was grinning now. “I think I really like you, Elana.” She whispered.

Elana touched the slayer’s cheek gently. “I really like you too...How about we go to a restaurant instead of a club, hm?”

Buffy's eyes widened. “Oh! Um...that...that sounds...nice. I mean-uh-Yes. Sure.” She could feel her face heating up again.

Elana chuckled. “You're kinda cute when you stammer.” Said the brunette.

Buffy’s blush deepened. “And you're annoyingly charming.” The blonde countered.

Elana smirked. “Oh?”

Buffy nodded. “Yes. So...when and where are you taking me?”

Elana thought for a moment. “The where will be a surprise...As for when...How's Tuesday?”

“Too long for me to wait to kiss you again.” Buffy's eyes widened at her own words. “I-i don't usually say things like that…” She said with an embarrassed smile.

Elana giggled. “Well, I certainly didn't mind hearing it.” Elana cupped Buffy's cheek and their lips met.

“You're making me dizzy.” Said Buffy softly.

Elana brushed a strand of blonde hair from Buffy's face. “The feeling is mutual, Summers. I have to go...But I'll see you Tuesday. 2 sound good?”

Buffy smiled and nodded. “Sure. I'll see you then.” Buffy reluctantly separated from Elana and walked back upstairs to find Willow and Xander right near her door. Willow wasn't meeting her eyes. “I know you used magic to spy on me.” Buffy muttered.

Willow cleared her throat. “In my defense-” the redhead began before she saw Buffy smile. “I'm...I'm not in trouble…”

Buffy shook her head. “Not this time.”

Xander was smirking. “There was a lot of kissing. Like a lot of kissing. Like smoochie central.”

Buffy blushed. “Yes. But we're not gonna talk about that. You're going to leave and we will talk later.”

“No. I’m going to leave and think about that for a long time.” Buffy gave him a death glare. Xander sighed deeply. “The curse of being the guy friend. Always kicked out when there's romance involved,c’est la vie. I will hold you to that later Buf...You can't hide from me forever!” Buffy rolled her eyes as she watched him walk out.

Willow glanced at Buffy. “You're all glowy…” She said with a smirk.

Buffy couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.“Well...It was a very...uh...nice conversation.”

Willow giggled.“I'm sure it was. Tell me about it.”

“Well she's uh-I mean we're-we’re going on a date. She's taking me to lunch. And...that was pretty much all we...um-talked about.” Said Buffy, not able to meet Willow's eyes.

Willow smiled. “I see…”

Buffy shoved her playfully. “Stop it!”

Willow laughed. “Buffy, I didn't say anything.”

Buffy’s face was pink. “But you're smirking and acting all smug.”

Willow shrugged. “Can you blame me? You were pretty obvious…”

Buffy felt a small stab of guilt. “Even when I lied to you?” She mumbled.

Willow took Buffy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “I didn't know the specifics but...I knew you were lying.”

Buffy squirmed. “Not lying... I just wasn't telling you anything new.” Willow gave her a look. “Okay...I lied. But I was...I was having trouble dealing with it.”

“That's why you ask for help.” Said Willow.

Buffy sighed. “I know...You know how stubborn I am Wil. I still think I've got to work alone. Even after all we've been through.”

Willow nodded. “I know. Someday you'll learn.”

Buffy leaned her head on Willow's shoulder. “Thanks.” The blonde said quietly.

Willow smiled. “You're welcome.”


	4. It's Complicated

“There's my gorgeous jungle cat!”

Elana’s eyes widened at the unexpected sight in her apartment. “Jeff?”

The tiny feminine man smirked at her. He wore a white suit and a matching fedora with a black band. He held a wine glass in his hand as he sat in a red armchair with his legs crossed elegantly. “Miss me?”

Elana couldn't help but smile. “Yes.” She admitted.

Jeff put down the glass of red wine and ran to her.“Sweep me off my feet beautiful!”

Elana laughed as she picked him up bridal style. “What are you doing here?” Asked Elana as Jeff kissed both of her cheeks.

He giggled. “Oh...Well...Faith spilled the beans about your little rom-com situation…” He said as Elana put him down gently.

Elana’s eyes narrowed. “I see...Where's Louis? I smell cookies but I don't see him.”

Louis walked out of the kitchen wearing his signature purple apron over ripped jeans and a black tank top covered in flour. “Sorry...I didn't hear you come in. Sugar cookies are almost done.” Louis was about as tall as Elana. He had sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. His buff tan arms rippled as he wrapped Elana in a bear hug.

 

Elana smiled. “Hey…”

 

Louis looked her over. “Your lip gloss is smudged.”

Elana grinned sheepishly. “Yeah...About that…”

Jeff sprinted over to Elana. “So it is...Have you been smooching a slayer Miss Polarson?” His green eyes glinted wickedly.

Elana rolled her eyes. “Yes. Can I go to my room, please? I had a long night.”

Jeff wiggled his perfect eyebrows. “Did you now?”

Louis put a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Babe...Not like that.”

Jeff deflated in disappointment. “Oh…” Jeff’s whole body seemed to droop, including his ponytail of brown hair that stuck out of his hat. Jeff took off his stylish, square glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief that was in the front pocket of his blazer. “Will you tell me everything later?” Jeff asked gently.

Elana smiled before yawning. “You have my word.”

Jeff hugged her. “Yay! Go to bed! The sooner you rest, the sooner you can spill!”

Elana chuckled. “Night Jeff.” Jeff had already turned the tv on and was watching some European awards show.

Louis shook his head at his husband’s antics. “Sorry...it's been a long day.”

Elana took Louis’s hand. “Did you fly here from London just to keep me company?” She asked.

Louis smiled gently as he walked Elana to her bedroom. “The honeymoon was over anyway...Jeff was bored.” Said Louis as his eyes glazed over with affection for a brief moment in the direction of the living room.

Elana blushed. “Thanks. I...I'm glad you guys are here. Did Flinna fly you over?” She asked.

Louis nodded. “She insisted. And Jeff loves her plane.”

Elana laughed quietly. “I know.” She yawned.

“Alright...go sleep...We’ll hear all the dirty details later.” Louis opened the door to Elana’s bedroom, and then kissed her forehead.

Elana smiled. “Thanks Louis.”

Louis smiled back. “I'm always here for you.” He whispered before closing the door.

***Hours Later***

  
“I love your hair…” Murmured Jeff as he nuzzled his husband’s neck.

Louis ruffled Jeff’s hair. “And I love your sex hair...So wild, so chaotic...Just like you.” Louis kissed Jeff deeply.

“Mmmm...Baby...We should wake Elana up.” Jeff mumbled.

Louis sighed and smiled. “Get dressed...I’ll make dinner.”

Jeff smirked before hopping on top of Louis. “Can we have a dinner before dinner?”

Louis had a smirk of his own. “Get ready for the ride of your life, cowboy.”

Jeff giggled. “We’re just making the stereotypes worse by making those jokes.”

Louis started moving against Jeff. “Fuck society.”

Jeff laughed. “Not before me, Batman.”

Louis winked. “Of course not Robin.”

“Hey! Jeff! Dinner’s ready!” Said Elana as she pounded on his door.

Jeff woke up to an empty bed and groaned. “Ugh...I’ll be there in 20!” He replied. Louis set the chicken on the table.

“Did Flinna bring you groceries?” Asked Elana.

Louis shrugged. “She let us use one of her credit cards.”

Elana shook her head. “I don't understand how she has such a good credit score the way she throws money around.”

Louis smiled as his shoulder bumped hers. “Flinna is actually quite good with finances. She does our taxes.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“I'm hereeeee! Hold the applause. Well hello...Your apron doesn't tell me to kiss the cook but...I'm going to anyway.” Said Jeff.

Louis chuckled. “Drama queen.”

Jeff smirked and patted his husband’s cheek. “Your drama queen.”

Elana grinned. “Should I take the food and leave so you guys can go at it on the table?”

Louis blushed. “Uh...Sorry.”

Elana laughed. “It's fine.”

****

  
“Damn girl!” Jeff’s eyes were bright with excitement when Elana had finished telling her story.

Elana smiled. “Yeah...And Tuesday we’re going out to lunch.”

Louis took Elana’s hand. “I'm happy for you. Have you...have you told Dom yet?”

Elana sighed. “No. I haven't spoken to him since I left New York.”

“You haven't spoken to him in six months?!” Shrieked Jeff. “Six months?!! Why?”

Elana shrugged. “I said I wanted space.”

Louis nodded. “Of course.”

Jeff looked at Louis worriedly. “I can't imagine not speaking to you for six months…”

Elana smiled. “He's your best friend.” It wasn't a question.

Jeff nodded.“Of course he is.”

Louis’s smile was dazzling as he met Jeff’s eyes. Elana sighed. “Okay...Eye fucking aside...what's the plan Jeff?”

Jeff smirked. “Oh...Well I don't need to meddle except for clothing choices.”

Elana looked at him curiously. “Louis, Is he okay?”

Louis smiled. “He's right. This is something you have to do on your own.”

Elana gulped. “I was afraid of that.”

Jeff scoffed. “Excuse me? You're Elana Fucking Polarson! You know she likes you. You've kissed her multiple times. Don't be a pussy...You're a tigress dammit!”

Elana laughed. “Alright...alright. I'll do it.”

Jeff smiled like a super villain. “Excellent.”

_“Ladies...Please...There’s no need to fight.” He towered over Buffy and was actually several inches taller than Elana. His accent was Romanian. His eyes were dark. His hair was dark and long. His muscular form looked like it had been designed by Michelangelo himself._

_The fire in Elana’s eyes dimmed. “The Immortal.” She whispered._

_The vampire’s eyes flickered. “Hello darling.”_

_Buffy glared at Elana. “I thought this was supposed to be our date!”_

_The Immortal smirked. “Buffy…” He began, making her name sound like poetry. “You are both beautiful women. Why don’t you both come to my room tonight?”_

“Buffy?”

Buffy was pulled out of her memory by Willow. “Sorry Wil...I was...Sorry.”

Willow smiled knowingly. “Were you thinking about Elana?”

Buffy’s face got red. “Sort of…”

Willow cocked her head. “Sort of?”

Buffy put a strand of hair behind her ear. “I...uh...I was thinking about how we met.”

Willow chuckled. “You really like her don't you?”

Buffy sighed. “Well-It's...it’s complicated.”

“So you're going on a date with a vampire slayer who you pretty much had a three way with…”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Way to make things sound simple Dom…”

Dominic smirked. “You missed me and you know it.”

Elana smiled. Even though he was across the world she knew he could see her smile. “Fine...I did.”

“And it's not just any slayer...It's Buffy Summers.” Said Dom in a thoughtful tone.

Elana nodded. “I know...It's crazy. I couldn't believe she was in Rome. Then of course she started bitching at me about her boyfriend…”

Dom laughed. “So...The Immortal...how was he?”

Elana blushed. “Amazing...I was wondering if people just exaggerated but it's true...he's...he's something. But here's the thing, he's a little overwhelming. That's why people think he's so great. He has this aura of lust and passion. It's not a magic thing...he finds magic distasteful, but just a part of who he is. Not to say I didn't...enjoy myself. But he's a lot.”

“Too hot to handle?” Said Dom with an amused smile.

Elana chuckled. “Basically.”

“Hey babe?” Dominic’s voice was sad.

Elana sighed. “You have to go don't you?”

“I'm afraid so...I've got some networking stuff to do for mom.” Said Dom.

“I miss you.” Elana mumbled.

“I miss you too.” Dom’s voice was soft and gentle, like a warm hug. “I love you. Keep me posted, okay?”

Elana nodded. “I will. I love you too.”


	5. Tuesgay

Tuesday. Elana was dressed in a white button up, blue skinny jeans and a tan suede jacket. Her hair was down, and she wore a silver doe pendant on a matching chain around her neck. She fiddled with her necklace as she waited for Buffy to arrive. Buffy wore a maroon shirt with a short black skirt, gold earrings and black pumps. She scanned the outside tables for Elana and spotted the brunette as she got up and walked over to her. “Hey...You look good. But I've never really seen you have a bad day, Summers.” Buffy had never really noticed how pretty Elana’s smile was.

“Trust me...I'm just like everyone else...Besides the...uh...slaying and preventing the world from ending.” Said Buffy.

Elana laughed. She took Buffy's hand. “C’mon. I remembered the stuff that you were into at the hotel so, I...uh tried to find something with a similar menu.”

Buffy felt her heart melt a little at Elana trying not to look hopeful. “Oh. Um...I-Thanks. That was really-Elana-I-I'm sorry. I'm not...Well it's not that I don't-This is weird for me.” She admitted.

Elana nodded in understanding. “Do you want to go somewhere a little less crowded and fancy? I didn't mean to scare you off.”

Buffy smiled. “Yes. This is all...overwhelming.”

Elana smiled back. “Then I'll just be a minute. Let me go cancel our reservations.”

Buffy immediately felt guilty. “Oh. I didn't...You don't have to do that.”

Elana’s eyes were gentle. “It's no big deal.”

Buffy still looked worried. “Are you sure? I didn't realize you had made reservations.”

Elana shrugged. “You're not comfortable. So we’ll go.”

Buffy blushed. “You really know how to make a girl feel special Elana.” Said Buffy with a small smile.

Elana couldn't seem to meet the slayer’s eyes. “I'm just trying to be accommodating.”

Buffy smirked. “Well, I appreciate it. I really do.” Buffy laced her fingers with Elana's.

**30 Minutes Later**

“I didn't realize you could order Chinese in Rome.” Said Buffy.

Elana chuckled. “Course you can. Have you been living on Italian food this whole time?”

Buffy smiled sheepishly. “Kinda.” They were sitting cross legged on the floor of Buffy's apartment with takeout containers all around them.

“You're something else, Summers.” Elana's eyes were bright.

“And what do you mean by that,Elana?” Demanded Buffy as her shoulder bumped Elana's playfully.

Elana took a bite of her beef with broccoli and was silent for a moment. “You're kind of oblivious.”

Buffy pretended to look insulted.“Really? Well...Perhaps I should tell you what I've learned about you tonight.”

Elana felt herself blushing but there was a smile on her face. “I had no idea you were observing me.”

Buffy grinned. “I would think you of all people would know when to pay attention.”

Elana bit her lip and couldn't meet Buffy's eyes. “I suppose I've been a little distracted. Forgive me.”

“No. There's no need to forgive if there's nothing to be sorry for.” Said Buffy.

Elana took another sip of her beer. “You're changing the subject...Tell me what you've learned.”

Buffy smirked. “Hmm...Let's see...Where do I start….well I suppose I could start with that fact that when you're honest you don't look at me.”

Elana was trying not to smile. “Oh you're good...But that can't be it.”

Buffy chuckled. “I never said it was, did I? You also do the same thing when you're lying or embarrassed.”

“How do you know the difference then?” Elana's tone had an edge of challenge to it.

Buffy licked her lips and tried not to stare at Elana's before continuing. “When you're honest...you don't stutter. When you're embarrassed you do…”

Elana leaned in closer. “And when I'm lying?” She asked softly.

Buffy smiled. “You don't lie very well. Not to me anyway.”

“Should we test your theories?” Asked Elana.

“Sure.” replied Buffy.

Elana looked Buffy straight in the eye. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

Buffy wasn't sure if she would ever get used to what Elana's kisses felt like. But she didn't let the dizziness phase her “That was cheating.” She murmured.

Elana laughed. “Really?”

Buffy nodded. “Yes. You're aware of my observations so you're explicitly trying to prove me wrong.”

An amused smile was on Elana's face. “You caught me. I suppose I shouldn't tamper with such a delicate science then?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Yes. What am I going to do with you?” She said with an exasperated sigh.

Elana giggled. “Buffy…”

Buffy smiled. “Hm?”

Elana smiled back. “You're really cute.”

Buffy studied her for a moment. “Nope. You're not lying.” The slayer looked very smug.

“Clearly not.” Said Elana.


	6. When Daddy Spills The Tea

“Jeff?” The apartment was dark and Elana smelled wine. “Louis?” She called out with a quivering smile, hoping nothing was wrong. Hoping, that she had not come home to an empty apartment or one with an unwanted guest. A light switch flicked on.

“Hello Elana.” growled the man in front of her. His eyes were ice blue, his hair was brown and well kept. He had tan skin covered in scars and wore a black polo shirt, pointlessly ironed blue jeans with Italian loafers.

Elana tensed up. This was way worse than she thought. “Hi Dad.” Two wine glasses with two perfect steaks were on the kitchen table.

Fredrick Polarson gestured towards the peace offering. Elana’s stomach growled in betrayal. “Have dinner with me. Louis was kind enough to cook this before he left.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “You mean you guilted him to do so before you sent them home.” She grumbled as she sat down.

“They had no reason to be here. And neither do you. You’re keeping a slayer from her destiny while ignoring your obligations.” Fredrick cut into his steak and the blood oozed out of the barely cooked meat. He swallowed and sighed. “You can’t just run away to Europe when your family needs you, Elana. And what about your education? You have a free ride to the academy!” He smiled, trying to charm her with a joke. “One of the perks of being the dean’s daughter…”

Elana downed her wine glass in one gulp and felt the sadistic satisfaction of her father’s disapproval wash over her when she put the glass down so it would make a noise but not quite shatter. “I am 23 years old. Stop telling me what I can and can’t do, Dad. Stop telling me you know what’s best. You don’t. I do. Get the fuck back home and let me deal with my bs my way.” Elana’s voice was eerily calm.

Fredrick’s eyes flashed but he got up from the table. He took a sip of wine. “Have it your way. Watch your back, my daughter. A legend has no place in a slayer’s world. My door is always open but don’t expect a warm homecoming.” He growled. Fredrick slammed the door shut and his steak burst into flames.

Elana rolled her eyes and waved her hand over the now ruined piece of meat. The flames became ice cold and turned blue. Ice crystals were coming off the steak now.  
Elana grabbed the steak and the steak was now just a cold, burnt piece of beef. She tossed it in the trash. “Drama queen.” She growled to herself. Elana's phone beeped. She checked it and it was a text from Buffy. Elana took the open bottle of wine and had a long drink from it before smashing green glass against the wall. She collapsed on the couch in tears and placed her phone on the coffee table. The steak meant for Elana...remained completely untouched since the brunette fell asleep from absolute mental exhaustion.  
****  
“She hasn't answered any of my texts or calls...I just don't know what went wrong.” Said Buffy as she walked the streets of Rome with Willow by her side.

Willow was silent in thought for a moment.“Did anything seem wrong with her when you guys went out?”

Buffy shook her head and smiled at the memory. “She was the perfect gentleman Wil. Well...I don't know what the girl equivalent of that is for...I don't even know if Elana just likes girls. I mean she did sort of flirt with Xander but I don't know if that was...There's so much I want to know!” Buffy blushed. “I may even want to know everything about her.” The blonde sighed. “I just wish I knew why she disappeared without a trace.”

Willow took Buffy's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “We’ll check the restaurant she almost took you to and then see if she shows up. If not…” Willow cleared her throat. “Well let's be optimistic.”

Buffy smiled at her friend. “Thanks Wil.” She said.

Willow nodded. “I'm always here for you. Plus this food smells amazing and I'm starving!”

Elana caught Buffy's scent just as she was about to plow through an enormous pasta dish with fresh pesto on it. “Fucking hell…” Elana ate quickly and paid with a larger tip than usual to move things along. She walked outside and then caught the scent again.

“Did I do something wrong? Because you broke into my apartment to talk to me, we went on a really nice date and now you're skulking around like I caught the plague or something.” Elana turned around to see Buffy in a cute purple tank top and as short black skirt. Some leather boots completed the look and the tigress averted her gaze because god dammit Buffy looked hot.

“It's better we stay away from each other, Buffy.” Elana said quietly.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “So I'm not Summers anymore? Gee Elana...hit me where it hurts why don't ya?” The quip masked the hurt Buffy was obviously feeling and Elana sighed.

“I can't do this. I'm damaged goods. Haven't you had your fill of that?” Asked Elana in a cutting tone.

Buffy’s expression turned cold. “Fine. You want to be all broody and alone...that's your prerogative. Next time don't bring me into your angsty soap opera if you're actually not interested.” Buffy walked back inside. Elana felt her heart break a little more when she watched the slayer walk away.

****  
“The fuck are you doing listening to your bastard father?!” Shouted Dominic. Elana winced and held the phone away from her ear. “Look...I get why you did that but you're stupid. Like really stupid.” His voice was gentle now.

“I just...What place does a legend have in the slayer’s world?” Elana asked.

Dominic did a magnificent eye roll in the hotel he was staying at in Los Angeles. “Stop reading daddy's fortune cookies and listen to your heart. Maybe a legend doesn't belong in a slayer's world. But this is a new world. And you're Elana. And she's Buffy. Those details matter.” Dom sighed. “It's late. I gotta go. But I love you.”

“Wait...how do I fix this?”

Dom smiled. “You don't...It's up to her now. You fucked up your pursuit. Let the lady come to you. If she's worth it you won't have to wait long.”


	7. Hello Again

***10 Months Later***

  
“Welcome home.” Whispered Dom while wrapping Elana in a hug. She smiled and kissed him softly. “Easy there, tiger.” He said with a grin.

She laughed. “So this is it, huh?” She said with a smirk.

Dom nodded. “Athena Academy of The Magical Arts. All girls, all the time. Magical abilities and orgies…”

Elana punched his arm. “Fuck off!” She said playfully.

He smiled. “Good to see you with that fire, love.” He said softly while touching her cheek tenderly.

Elana blushed. “Stop being gross. For all I know my roommate will be super gay and hot. And I will not have you cockblock me.”

Dom giggled. “Right. I may or may not have a sexy vampire waiting for me in Los Angeles anyway.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Have you even asked him what you are?”

Dom smiled sheepishly. “Ah...no. He's so busy saving the world and his brooding time is so important to him.”

Elana punched his shoulder. “Ask him on a real date and not a hook up session. I get that he's tall, dark and tasty but you need to man up and talk about your feelings.”

Dom blushed. “Not talking about your feelings is the manly thing to do.” He mumbled.

Elana sighed and put her bag on one of the beds. “I gotta unpack. You should go. I love you.”

 

Dom smiled and hugged her tightly. “Eat some lobster and blueberries for me.” He said with a wink. “When in Maine…” Elana flipped him off. He left with his laugh echoing behind him. When she could no longer hear him, Elana started unpacking and then someone opened the door.

“Elana?!”

Elana turned towards the doorway and her heart stopped. “Oh shit…” Buffy Summers stood in front of her with a room key in one hand and a suitcase in the other. “What are you doing here, Buffy?” She asked.

Buffy primly dropped her suitcase and folded her arms. “I could ask you the same question.” She glared at Elana.

Elana resumed unpacking. “I left Rome, traveled a bit more and then enrolled here to finish my degree. So I could get my bachelor’s without my dad breathing down my neck.” She said quietly.

Buffy huffed and noticed Elana wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Well in case you care...Giles bugged me to get a degree since I’m the sensei of all these new grasshopper slayers in Europe now.”

Elana snorted. “And you came back to America for an education? Wow...You must be a natural blonde.”

Buffy bristled. “Sure am. Must be why I’m still fun to be around and you aren’t.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “You gonna patronize me all semester?” She asked with a glare.

Buffy walked towards her. “That depends...Are you going to be a jerk all semester or you actually going to tell me why you took off after pursuing me? Did the fact that the chase was over turn you off or was it me? Did I do something wrong?”

Elana sighed. She took Buffy's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. Their eyes met. “It had nothing to do with you. I promise it didn't. I just...It's complicated.”

Buffy looked up at Elana and felt tears in her eyes. “Why won't you let me in? Elana I...I...I want you. I want to…”

Elana put a finger on Buffy's lips. “Don't. Buffy please don't. This is already really fucking hard for me as it is.”

Buffy felt like her heart was splitting in two. “Maybe I should ask for a room transfer.” She said quietly.

Elana shook her head. “Those always get denied. There's a sign on the dean’s office door.”

Buffy sighed. “So I'm stuck with you. You're not going to tell me what happened. And you're going to act like we're strangers and keep your distance.” Elana nodded solemnly. Buffy turned her back towards Elana. “Thanks for the clarification. Don't expect any mercy if you eat my food.” The blonde muttered as she set her suitcase on the bed and began unpacking.

***One Month Later***

  
“This is killing me Wil. You know she brought a girl home last night when I pulled an all nighter studying in the library? I just...Is she trying to hurt me?”

Willow sighed. “Have you thought about the fact that maybe this isn't about you like she said?”

“But-”

“We analyzed that conversation for hours. And you always tell me what she's doing, what she wore and how it made you go all red and it made you get butterflies but maybe you should try acting on your feelings.”

Buffy blushed. “I...I've never exactly pursued a girl before. Or anyone…I guess I…” Buffy felt a stab of guilt due to all the times she had spoken to Willow about going after Xander when they met. “I guess I never had to.” She admitted.

“There's a first time for everything. And I think it's about time. I don't like seeing you all mopey Buffy...you really like her. So do something about it.”

Buffy smiled. “I've just never done anything like this before...where do I start?”

“You could ask her to dinner...or you could write her a love letter…”

Buffy shook her head. “I think it's gotta be bolder than that, Wil. Especially since she won't even look at me most days.”

“What about...Seducing her?”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “I'm not really...I mean...I don't know.” She dropped her voice lower. “Do you think it would work?”

C’mon Buffy...You know how to…” Willow was smirking now.

Buffy could feel it across the ocean. “I just...is it different with girls? I mean...I don't want to be too aggressive and if she rejects me...well I'll probably die of embarrassment….”

 

Willow sighed. “I love you, Buffy.” The witch sounded exasperated. “But stop thinking about the fact that Elana is different just because she's a girl. Am I any different from you?”

“Of course not!”

“Then why is she different from you?”

Buffy furrowed her brow and thought for a moment. “I don't know...Because she's Elana I guess. And I like her a lot. Like a lot, a lot.”

Willow chuckled. “I have to go but I'll talk to you soon. Tell me how it goes. Love you.”

Buffy felt a tug on her heart but knew Willow had a lot of stuff to do. “Love you too Wil.”

Elana walked into the dorm feeling exhausted. She didn't even catch Buffy's scent in the room when she sat down on her bed. “There she is…” said Buffy as she drunkenly walked towards the brunette. Buffy grabbed Elana and groaned pleasantly. “Mmmm...I missed those muscles of yours…”

Elana was tense. “Buffy...what's...what's going on?” She asked.

Buffy put a finger to her lips. “Don't talk...kiss me. Please just kiss me. I know you want me. I don't have to have your sense of smell to tell me that you want me. I can feel it.”

Elana shook her head. “You're drunk.”

Buffy shook her head with a smile. “Drunk words are sober thoughts.” She whispered before kissing Elana.

Elana pulled back. “Buffy no. Stop.”

At the word ‘stop’ Buffy looked at Elana with wide eyes and then began to cry. “I'm sorry...I just...You won't look at me. We didn't even...it wasn't that long but…” Buffy sobbed harder. “You're making me crazy Elana! Make it stop!” She begged. The slayer tripped on a forgotten shirt and crashed into a lamp. Both Buffy and the lamp fell and now she was bleeding.

Elana sighed. “We’re going to the hospital. I'll drive.”

Buffy nodded. “Thank you.” It was said in an almost childlike tone.

*****

  
Buffy woke up with a bandaged arm. “Good morning.” She was surprised to find her head wasn't aching after the vodka she consumed last night. Elana was looking at her. And smiling. “How do you feel?” Elana got up out of bed and cupped her cheek.

“I...Why doesn't my head feel like it's going to explode?” Buffy asked as she noticed how cute Elana looked with her hair all messy from sleeping. And the fact that she looked way better in a tank top than Riley did. Then again so did Spike and Angel. Was she wearing a bra underneath it? No. Oh. Wow.

“Are you staring at my tits?”

Buffy blushed and looked away. “No. I was uh...No.”Elana chuckled and Buffy felt herself smile. “You didn't answer my question...why doesn't my head hurt?”

Elana shrugged. “‘Made you drink like 8 glasses of water last night. You got up to pee like 12 times before we left the hospital.”

Buffy looked at the clock. 2pm. “Aren't you supposed to be in class?” She asked while trying not to enjoy Elana's eyes on her. Elana smirked and Buffy felt so incredibly gay.

“Emailed my professors what happened. I got the day off to help you recover. I could actually bring you to a healer for your arm if you want.”

Buffy bit her lip. “Uh...maybe. I'm still kinda tired but I'll think about it. Probably should though...I really don't want my studies to be hindered by a drunken mistake. Giles would kill me.”

“Actually he's really worried about you. So is Willow.”

Buffy looked up. “You called them? How did you-?” Elana grinned. “I could get used to her smiling like that all the time. Why doesn't she? Maybe last night did work...sort of.”

“You were mumbling to call him in your sleep. As for Willow...I remembered how important she was to you so I borrowed your phone and explained. You should put a passcode on that.”

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “I just never got around to it. I'm really bad at remembering things with numbers.” Elana smirked again and Buffy felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. “Elana?”

“Hm?” That smirk was going to kill her but Buffy really couldn't care less.

“I'm sorry about...Well...you know.” Elana touched her good hand and Buffy felt that electric current again. Elana’s eyes met hers. “I _wonder if she still wears that mango lip gloss...it was so...oh. She totally knows I'm staring at her lips. Nice going, Buffy._ ”

“It's okay. You were drunk. We all do weird shit when we're drunk.”

At this Buffy’s heart sank. “ _She doesn't...She didn't understand. She just thinks it was a fluke. Shit. Fuck. Maybe I should just…_ ” Then Buffy felt Elana's lips on hers. She felt herself let out a small squeal of joy and Elana chuckled warmly.

“Probably the cutest attempt at seduction I've ever seen.”

Buffy smirked. “Well I am pretty cute.” She said.

Elana nodded. “Extremely.”

Buffy’s cheeks turned pink again. “So...um...now what?”

Elana laughed. “Hoo boy am I feeling some deja vu right now…” Buffy laughed with her. Then her nose brushed Elana’s and she kissed her again. Elana moved closer to her, she climbed onto the bed. Elana was sitting up next to her and they were still kissing.

“I missed you.” Whispered Buffy.

Elana smiled sadly. “I know. I'm sorry.”

Buffy sighed and brushed a strand of brown hair away from Elana's face. “I was never mad at you. Just confused. And hurt.”

Elana nodded. “I know.”

“What are we going to do about this?” Asked Buffy. “ _Oh please, please let me touch your abs...how are they better than mine? It's so not fair...oh. She's talking. Fuck. Why am I so...She's turning me into a teenage boy. This isn't okay._ ”

“Turning you into a teenage boy am I?” Elana was giggling.

Buffy felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. “I...uh...Uh...um…” Elana's hand cupped the back of her neck gently and Buffy lost herself in Elana's insistent kisses. “Elana…” she moaned. “We should-” Elana’s lips trailed down her neck. “Talk...Also...my…arm…” Elana pulled away and cleared her throat.

“Sorry...I...I missed you too.”

Buffy smirked for a moment because Elana had finally proven her right. “I know. But we really should wait on...that. At least until my cut is healed but ideally can we just talk about why you were all over me and then disappeared for ten months with no explanation?”


	8. Gotta Have Faith

“B...Do you know what time it is?” Asked Faith with a growl.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Look Faith, it may be before 10am but I have a serious problem.”

Faith laughed. “Does it involve Elana having a stick up her ass? Because that's not my problem. And I don't see why you gotta call me to help you out with your little gay love story, sweetheart. I have a sexy lady in bed with me so talk fast.”

Buffy smirked. “Is Flinna the lady in question?” She asked.

Faith was silent for a moment. “Do you want my help or not?” The brunette snapped.

“I do.”

“Then don't act all smug because I have something good and you don't. Otherwise I'm gonna hang up and go back to bed.”

Buffy felt a rush of affection for Faith for a moment. “She really loves Flinna. She's changing.” Thought Buffy with a smile before saying: “You're right. I'm sorry. Please help me. We...uh...we kissed yesterday and I asked her why she left. Instead of answering my question she avoided it by calling in a healer she has a class with and when my arm was better she left. I think she's studying or something…”

“Hot and cold...kinda weird Elana behavior. Never heard of her being like that. Unless her dad is involved. Flinna's told me he's a real asshat. Never met him though. But he's a big war hero. Got a shit ton of medals.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow in surprise. “When did you meet Elana?” She asked.

Faith seemed to shift uncomfortably on the other end. “About a month after I met Flinna. She was in New York and we went out for drinks. She was seeing someone else. They were just fuckin around though. But Elana wanted more. Flinna said that's why she ran to Rome. Met that chick in Ireland and followed her to the city. After she rejected Elana...Well Flinna was really worried.” Faith was smiling now. “Flinna was super jazzed when Elana met you. She asked me about you. Wanted to know everything.”

Buffy blushed. “What did you even say...I mean...we have a colorful history, Faith but not a happy one.”

Faith seemed to shrug. “I just said that you were a type A kinda girl and that I could see it being good for both of you.”

“That was...Really nice of you.”

Faith’s smirk was definitely there now. “I'm a nice girl, B. I think you forget that sometimes...like when you stabbed me with my own knife.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Ha-ha...Hilarious. Can we get back to the point? Like how am I going to get Elana to actually...uh...saying I'm going to make her fall in love with me sounds sort of sleazy and makes me uncomfortable…”

Faith snorted.“Alright princess...Here's the scoop. Elana is all for traditional romantic bullshit. Flowers, jewelry, dinner, dancing...especially dancing. She's pretty good at it too. So maybe you want to try stuff like that. Be bold. Stop being such a little bitch, B. You're better than that.”

Buffy glared at her phone.“I would so hit you for saying that if you weren't in New York.”

Faith chuckled. “No need to thank me. I'm going back to bed now. Later, B.”

Faith hung up and Buffy sighed. “This is gonna be interesting…”

*****

  
Elana was taking a dance class because even though she could dance before she could walk, it was an easy A and she wanted to keep her skills sharp.

The dance instructor was an old friend of hers. He was a love potion brewer from Barcelona. “Gather around my loves!” Said Leo Cortez.

Elana smiled as the class excitedly formed a circle around him. Leo was #1 on the list of crush worthy teachers and honestly his sexuality was as fluid as his movements were. But Elana had always seen him as a sort of fatherly mentor. Sure he was attractive, but he was family.

“We have a special guest for today...Someone who is not registered for this semester but is interested to be here the next one.” Buffy appeared from behind him with a smirk on her face. Elana felt her heart flutter.

Buffy wore a simple black dress and heels. Clearly...they were tangoing today. Leo had totally gotten in on whatever the slayer was planning for her. Elana was touched by this thoughtfulness. Leo was a thoughtful man but Buffy...perhaps she had misjudged the blonde. “Elana? You are my star. Would you mind showing Miss Summers how it is done?”

Elana nodded.“I would be delighted to, Professor Cortez.” Said the tigress with a smile.

Leo beamed.“Beautiful. Everyone else you may go into your regular pairings. Nelly you are with me today.” Nelly, a short dark haired witch from Georgia, nodded shyly.

Elana expertly pulled Buffy into her arms and the slayer’s hazel green eyes widened in surprise.“So...you do actually know what you're doing.”

Elana rolled her eyes as the music started. “Of course I do.” Buffy was very aware of how close in proximity her and Elana were to one another. Elana was able to keep her hawk brown eyes on Buffy without missing a single step. Elana wore a black tank top and tight black pants.

Buffy thought she was going to faint when Elana's hand was on her bare thigh.  
_“How is she able to touch me like this and still be so...Oh God...Did Angel know how to dance like this? I never asked him. Spike probably knew how to waltz. Riley was stiff as a board or danced like a drunk uncle._ ” Buffy felt herself melting. How was she still falling harder?

“Earth to Summers…”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “You...You called me Summers.”

Elana blushed. “So I did. We stopped dancing. How you managed to zone out the entire class and still keep up with me...Well I'm impressed.”

Buffy smiled shyly. “Well it helps to uh...have a partner who knows what they're doing. Which you really do. I mean...wow. You're incredible.”

Elana chuckled. “Thank you. Once my father saw natural talent he let me take lessons. Studied dance for 7 years.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “You're something else, Elana. You really are.”

Elana smiled. “You're quite the mystery yourself, Buffy Summers.” Buffy noticed the classroom was empty. Her eyes fell to Elana's lips. She put her arms around Elana's neck and kissed the brunette softly. “Well hi there.” Elana whispered with a soft laugh as her nose brushed Buffy's.

Buffy giggled. “Are you going to stop running away from me?” She asked. Elana turned the most adorable shade of pink and nodded. Buffy grinned and leaned in again. Buffy's legs wrapped around Elana's waist.

“Whoa there, we’re in a classroom…” Elana murmured.

Buffy’s feet were back on the ground and she smirked. “I'm not even sorry.”

Elana grinned back sheepishly. “I’m not either...What are you supposed to be doing right now?”

Buffy’s hands grazed Elana’s waist. “You.”

Elana looked at her in shock. “Uh..Well...I-I mean...Are you sure?”

Buffy nodded. She took Elana’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I told you. I want you.” Buffy whispered and Elana shivered.

“Fucking hell...Sweet fucking hell. She’s gonna kill me. But what a fucking great way to die.” Elana smirked. “Well I just hope my roommate won’t mind the noise.”

Buffy laughed. “I’ve heard she’s very accommodating...For a price.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “There always is one.”


	9. Besties Are Hypocrites

“Mornin…”

Flinna raised an eyebrow as she fixed her tie in the mirror. She was getting ready for work and had come back into the bedroom to apply makeup after showering and to wake Faith up before her girlfriend went back to sleep. “Why are you awake? It’s before noon and I did not bribe you to open those gorgeous brown eyes with any sexual favors.”

Faith smirked. “You sound disappointed, babe.” she teased.

Flinna winked at her. “Is it that obvious?” Flinna walked over to the bed and Faith pounced on her, and now Flinna was under her responding to the slayer’s eager lips.  
“Answer my question Faith…” Flinna growled into her girlfriend’s ear as she moved against Faith’s bare body. Flinna’s tie was somewhere lost in the covers, her shirt was wrinkled and open and her hair was a mess.

Faith smiled. “Buffy called.”

Flinna stopped kissing down Faith’s neck and her blue eyes sparkled with interest. “Really? What did darling B have to say to you?”

Faith chuckled.“She wanted Elana intel.”

Flinna grinned. “Holy shit...How the empress has fallen. Asking my slutty slayer for help with her little romantic endeavours.”

Faith tried not to melt when Flinna casually said she was hers. She pushed those still new but mildly less terrifying as of late feelings away for the moment. “I know. She was really wiggin out, babe. It was kinda cute actually. Little Miss Perfect ain’t a chaser.” Faith snorted. “She’s never had to be.”

Flinna noticed the change in Faith’s tone immediately and kissed her tenderly. “I chased you. And I’m so glad I did. You’re pretty fucking great, Faith. I’d pick you over Bubblegum Bitch anyday.”

Faith blushed. “I love you.”

Flinna smiled at her. “I love you too. And now I’m going to be on time for that meeting since we stopped making out at 10:37. Will you please help me find my tie? I’ll bring you pizza…”

Faith chuckled. “Sure.”  
*****  
“So...Was I better than The Immortal?” Said Elana with a shit eating grin.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Elana, that's not fair.”

Elana chuckled. “It's just a question Buffy.”

Buffy huffed. “You really want to know?”asked the slayer.

Elana nodded. “I do.”

Buffy smiled and kissed her deeply. “Yes. Sure he was better because of who he is but…” Buffy blushed. “You're Elana. And that's...better for me. I love you.”

Elana's eyes widened. “Come again?”

Buffy was silent for a moment. “Elana, I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean-Well-Please don't-” Buffy wasn't sure what to say or do. It was too late to take back what had already been said.

Elana sighed. “Buffy I do care about you. You're smart, you're funny and unbelievably gorgeous inside and out. But...I don't know you. And you don't know me.” Elana’s hand touched the blonde’s cheek.

Buffy’s face was red with shame. “I don't know what to do. I just ruined everything didn't I?” She murmured.

Elana kissed her.“No. You didn't. But don't expect me to say it back yet. We're only just beginning, Summers.”

Buffy’s heart did a little tap dance when Elana called her “Summers”. She let out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding. “This is not something I usually say after I-uh…” Elana smirked at her and Buffy’s cheeks turned a darker shade. “Stop looking at me like that!”

Elana laughed. “How am I looking at you?” The brunette asked as her eyes met the blonde’s.

Buffy bit her lip and looked away. “Like...i don't know. Like you-I don’t know how to word it properly. Ask again later.” Said the slayer lamely.

Elana smiled. “Don't think I won't.”

******

  
“You're kidding.” Said Dom.

Elana sighed. “No. I've never had to deal with something like this. I...I'm flattered but...Do I love her? I don't know. I don't know her. I know she's the slayer. That she's passionate, has a killer sense of justice and is really impulsive. But is that enough to love someone? I don't think so.”

“I'm just surprised some random girl hasn't just said I love you when she came or some stupid shit like that.”

“How much of a slut do you think I am, Dominic Jacob Beast?” She said dryly.

“Well you're not Flinna's level but-”

Elana snorted.“Stop putting your foot in your mouth.”

Dom was definitely grinning all the way in L.A. “I would apologize but...I'm not sorry.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “How are things with you and Angel?” There was uncharacteristic silence from Dom’s end of the line. “Seriously?! You haven't talked to him yet?”

Dom coughed. “More like...Slept with his airhead blonde secretary who is also a vampire…”

“Grow some balls. It appears you've lost the ones I saw last time we went to bed.” Elana snapped.

“Went to bed with who now?” Asked Buffy as she walked into the dorm. She sat on Elana's bed after dropping her backpack on the floor.

 

“I'll call you back Dom. Buffy's here. Talk to him, okay? But no liquid courage.” Elana hung up the phone with a sigh and turned to Buffy. “My best friend. We hook up sometimes still. Not lately. He's super into this guy that he met in Los Angeles. But he won't tell him how he feels. They just hook up all the time and don't say anything.” Elana chuckled. “Don't believe those stereotypes you hear about gay men wanting to talk about their feelings more. It's not always the case, Summers.”

“What about gay women? Does that mean they're more reluctant to talk about their feelings stereotypically?” Asked Buffy with a pointed look at Elana.

Elana shifted her weight uncomfortably. “Well...I-No. It's actually more of the opposite assumption because women are supposed to be emotional all the time.” She couldn't meet Buffy's hazel green eyes which were burning a hole into her.

“That's funny...Because between you and Willow...I've definitely noticed a pattern of denial.”

Elana winced at Buffy's passive aggressive tone. “Okay. I get it Summers. I've been an ass. I tend to push people away when I'm afraid of how I feel about them.”

Buffy’s face softened. “Come here, Elana.” It was a request. And a very gentle one at that.

Elana sat on her bed beside Buffy and her heart began to pound because the slayer was so close to her. “What's up?”

Buffy licked her lips. “Honestly? I just really want to kiss you.” She smiled mischievously. “And I didn't want to get up.”

Elana blushed but she rolled her eyes. “You are turning me into such a pushover.”

Buffy giggled and wrapped her arms around Elana's neck. “No, no. You already are a pushover when it comes to pretty girls, Elana.” She teased. Their lips met and Buffy smiled into the kiss as it deepened.

Elana moaned into Buffy’s mouth as she gripped the slayer’s waist. “Buffy…”

“Hm?” Buffy’s eyes glittered.

“What happened to talking?” Elana asked before gasping when she felt Buffy’s lips on her neck.

Buffy looked at her. “I’m tired of trying to talk. I want you. And I know you want me. Is that okay?”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Well...um...You don’t just want me. You said you’re in love with me.”

“And?” Buffy’s tone was impatient.

Elana got up off the bed . “Don’t those words mean something?”

“Yes. Of course. But-”

Elana's eyes narrowed. “But what? You're too horny to talk about that? Because that's what I'm hearing right now.”

“What is your problem?” Snapped Buffy.

“Apparently you are.” Growled the brunette.

“Maybe I do love you. But I don't know if I meant it for real or just in that moment. But I really care about you. And I want to be with you. Besides...you don't love me so why does it matter? You keep pushing me away. You pursued me,rejected me for no reason, disappeared for ten months, became my roommate because the universe is hilarious, avoided me like the plague and now you want to talk because I want to be intimate with you and forget about saying words I'm not even sure I meant and probably just said because I felt close to you. Is that enough talking for you, Elana? Hm?” Buffy didn't even wait for an answer. She got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

 

******Hours Later*****

  
“You know I haven't ever heard you say fuck in any conversation.” Elana purred as Buffy let out a moan. “Unless you're climaxing…”

Buffy slapped Elana’s face and then kissed her roughly, all teeth and tongues while pulling on the brunette's hair hard. “No talking.” She snarled.

Elana grinned. She pinned Buffy down and felt a rush of satisfaction at the sounds Buffy made when her fingers touched the slayer's core. “I can only wonder if any of those vamps made you cum so quickly.” The brunette whispered.

The death glare on Buffy's face was priceless. Elana wasn't sure where Buffy had found a scarf to tie her down with but she wasn't exactly complaining. Not that she could. Apparently Buffy wouldn't have touched her if any comments were made. So besides the moans of pleasure, Elana held her tongue.

 

“Guess who is rolling in hypocrisy…” said Dom in a sing-song voice.

“Well at least I tried to talk about my feelings.” Snapped Elana.

“You still failed.” Muttered Dom.

“Look...I get it. Angel is very reserved and you just feel lucky you get to fool around with him. But maybe he wants more. You probably do too. I know you do.” Elana's voice was gentle.

“Are we talking about your situation or mine?” Asked Dom.

“Both I guess. Maybe I was wrong.” Elana bit her lip and then let out a deep sigh.

“About what?”

“Maybe...maybe I am falling in love with her.”

Dom chuckled. “Well duh.”

Elana grinned. “Which means you love Angel.”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep your voice down.” Said Dom dryly.

 

********

“Why have you come?” she asked him. He knelt in front of her in in his scarlet military garb. She took off her hood and her golden scales glittered in the light of the moon. He shivered from her evil eyes and cold smile.

“Nimue. I need your help.” He asked, his deep voice filled with desperation.

“What you’re asking me to do is a request that comes with a heavy price, Fredrick. You don’t know what you’re asking.” said The First Dark One.

“Please. She has a destiny. All she feels is pain.” Were those actual tears? What a weak fool he was. But all she could do was warn him cryptically.

“Your request has been approved. But you’re not going to like the results.” said Nimue.

“Then why tell me no?” asked Fredrick.

“Part of the whole three strikes ordeal my dear dragon.” She murmured.

“I can’t. I need her. She is a soldier. And my daughter. She walked away from far too many responsibilities. You know this just as well as I do, Nimue.”

Nimue listened to the silence of the winter woods. “Very well. You will pay a very high price for this timeline erasure, Fredrick. Magic always comes with a price.”

Fredrick rose from his knees and shook the First Dark One’s hand. Then he bowed as he faded from the woods,like paint dripping down a wall. “Thank you, Nimue. “

“Don’t thank me just yet, old man.” murmured Nimue as she picked up her dagger and closed her eyes.


	10. Beauty Has Left The Building

Previously On Once Upon A Time,

_“I just wanted you. I wanted to be chosen, not... I tried to be everything for you, Rumple. But I wasn't. And I... I lost my way trying to help you find yourself. Not anymore.” Belle felt her heart rip in two as she spoke the words she had been holding back for a long time. The words she had been deathly afraid to say._

_“Please, Belle. I... I... I'll make it up to you. I... I... I've changed once before. I can do it again.” Rumple begged. He was on his knees. Belle couldn’t look at him. She looked past the town line. Towards her future._

_“You've never changed.” Her voice was cold. Distant even. And yet she was trembling with emotion._

_“Please.” His voice was soft. He had never sounded less like a beast and more like a man. But Belle held her ground._

_“No! It's too late. Once I... I saw the man behind the beast. Now there's only a beast. Rumplestiltskin, I command you... To never leave Storybrooke.” Belle gripped the dagger tighter as she felt the force of her command rush through her. Dark magic coursed through her but she was no longer afraid. She was strong._

_“Belle, no. Please. You won't be able to come back.” Rumple’s eyes widened and there was a touch of anger but he remained in tears on his knees. It was then Belle knew she was in the right._

_“I know.” Her voice was quiet and eerily calm._

_“I... I... I don't want to lose you.” She looked past the broken man and towards the road that would ensure she never saw him again._

_“You already have.” She got in the car and started the engine. He tried to stand in the way but the dagger made him move. “ **And so did his self preservation of course.”** Thought Belle bitterly._

_“ Belle, please. I'm afraid. Belle! Belle! No! Belle! Belle, please! I need you! Come back!” Belle heard him whimper, and then only heard the car. The blissful, lonely, solemn silence of the empty road was terrifying but soothed her. She didn’t look back and wept as she drove away._

 

***Title Screen With The Empire State Building***

  
Belle had sold the car in Portland and bought a bus ticket. Everything she had ever owned in Storybrooke had been sold save for a few clothes, a leather bag, and essential toiletries. She had bought a book of poems when she had arrived in Manhattan at a small used book store. The sun had gone down and she had yet to find a hotel or anywhere to stay the night. She was at a dimly lit bar called “The Holiday”. It smelled like warmth and comfort. It felt like the perfect place for broken hearts and failure.

“What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Asked Flinna in a gentle voice she wasn't aware she had. She was petite. A brunette with gorgeous curls. She had glass of scotch that hadn't been touched and her midnight blue eyes spoke of a shattered heart. Flinna felt a pull towards the girl she had never felt before. Not romantic. Unfortunately not sexual, she was fucking cute, but a fierce desire to protect. To comfort. To assist this stranger in any way she could.

“Um...Well I-I don't have anywhere else to go.” She said with a sniffle. Her Australian accent was so charming. “I-I just left my husband.” Fresh tears ran down her pale cheeks. She blushed. “I'm sorry...You didn't need to know that.” She mumbled before taking what was definitely the first drink of scotch. The face the woman made brought a smile to Flinna's face. She handed the shorter girl a tissue.

“Here. And don't worry about it. I've heard worse from less sober. And you're pretty sober for someone with so much pain, sweetheart. Do you need a place to stay?” Flinna couldn't believe what she heard herself saying. But the words were already out there.

The woman raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Yes.” Her voice was guarded, careful. Flinna placed a gentle hand on the smaller, more delicate arm.

“I'm not some serial killer if you can believe it. My names Flinna. Flinna Flightfoot. My apartment’s not too far from here. We can take a cab. Don't worry about money. I have more than I know what to do with.” The midnight blue eyes widened. She had seen this woman's face on a cover of some magazine at the bus stop in Portland. Vogue? It was probably Vogue. Belle never really remembered the names of magazines. She hadn't found one she liked yet. She had read it due to boredom.

“I've heard of you. You're a fashion executive, right? I didn't recognize you until I heard the name.”

Flinna smirked. “Ah. Yes. Guilty is charged. What is your name, my dear?”

 

“Belle. Belle French. Why should I trust you? You have quite the reputation.” Said Belle with a suspicious look.

Flinna shrugged. “You have no obligation to do so. But for the record I have no intention to make you a part of that reputation.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Should I be insulted? Do you not find me attractive?”

Flinna cleared her throat and squirmed. “Who said I didn't? I just want to help you. Not take you to bed. Why is that so strange?”

“Because your intentions are so often far from pure.”

“Well yeah. But not this time if you can believe it. I'm not sure why. But I want to help you.”

Belle sighed. “Well I suppose one night couldn't hurt.”

 

Flinna placed a twenty on the bar and gave the cute elven looking blonde bartender with green eyes a flirty smile.  
“Thanks for taking care of my girl, Freya. Have a good night, darling.” Freya’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and she nodded with an equally flirtatious smile. Flinna wrapped an arm around Belle's waist and led her out of the bar to hail a cab. Belle felt safer with Flinna at her side and New York didn't look quite as menacing with an ally to hold her broken heart together in the cold November air.

******One Month Later*****

  
“Flinna!” Belle knocked on her best friend’s bedroom door. She heard a man moaning in pleasure and the sound of skin slapping skin hard.

“Harder...Please for the love of god harder!” The man groaned. Flinna laughed.

“You've been a very bad boy Darren…”

 

Belle rolled her eyes. She knocked on the door with a little more force.  
“Flinna! You have a job? A career? That doesn't involve dealing with Daddy Issues Darren?” Flinna let out a disappointed sigh from the other side of the door.

“You're absolutely right, Bookworm. Okay, Darren...Get dressed and get out.” Darren yelped and was shoved out of the room. He pulled on his skinny jeans and glared at Belle. Flinna came out of the room, stark naked and dragged him out the front door. “Don't call me, ya little bitch! Call a therapist instead! God knows you can afford one!”

Belle sighed.“Was that necessary?” She asked. “You could have been civil.”

Flinna smirked and ruffled Belle's hair.  
“I'm running far too late to be nice to people. Kindness takes time. Anyway...I'm going to go put some clothes on.”

Belle nodded.“Go do that. I have to get ready for work as well.”

Flinna smirked. “Yes. Go see your children of ink and paper.” Belle rolled her eyes again and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.


	11. Rumple Rising

“Where is she?” Growled the Dark One into the tiny flip phone.

Cruella rolled her eyes.“Honestly darling I don't see why you care so much about your little maid’s whereabouts when we have to find this author fellow.” She drawled.

Rumple did his best to hold down the searing frustration at the gin swigging buffoon. “Belle must be back in Storybrooke to be a part of my happy ending. She is a part of my happy ending you useless drunk! Now find a way to get her alone at that ridiculous dinner that slut invited you to and bring her back to me!”

 

Cruella smirked. “Do be careful who you refer to as useless, dear Rumple. You have no way out of Storybrooke. Your little wife took your dagger. So I wouldn't throw stones. Now I will be attending the party tonight but I expect you to be far more polite to me next time I call, hm?”

Rumple snarled but nodded.“Very well. Don't fail me Cruella. Much of your actions tonight rely on this plan. I may not have ways of hurting you directly but my associates do.”

Cruella sighed. “I'm sure. Have a good evening , darling. Do be careful...Stress isn't good for you at this age.” She said with a dark chuckle before hanging up.

“Vile woman. Insolent vile woman.” Rumple growled in the quiet of his dark shop. He touched the chipped tea cup lovingly. “Soon, Belle. Soon you'll see this is all for you.”

***Meanwhile In New York***

  
“How do I look?” Asked Belle with a shy smile as she twirled around in the yellow dress Flinna had picked out.

Flinna’s deep ocean blue eyes widened.“Belle...You look stunning.” She said.

  
Belle winked at her. “Why do you sound so surprised?” Teased the librarian.

Flinna rolled her eyes. “Oh hush...We’ve been here awhile.”

Belle walked up to Flinna with a smug look and hands on her hips. “Because someone took two hours to find a new suit just for the occasion.” Belle countered.

Flinna shrugged. “I want everything to be perfect. This is your induction into the secret branch of the Manhattan elite.” Flinna wrapped her arms around Belle in a gentle embrace.

Belle looked at her nervously. She walked out of Flinna’s arms. “And here I was thinking I was only meeting your friends. Don't tell me you're a cult leader, Flinna.”

Flinna sensed Belle's anxiety and shook her head. “No. No cults. No kool aid. I promise. Just a dinner of old friends meeting new.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Then why call your old friends a secret branch? What aren't you telling me?” There was a tone of no nonsense and stubbornness in Belle’s words. Flinna immediately gave in.

“They're not from this realm. And neither am I.” Flinna said quietly. Belle felt her heart stop for a moment. Was she in danger? She looked at her purse. The dagger was in it and was currently out of her reach unless she fought her way past Flinna. But how was it possible? Did Flinna have magic here? That shouldn't be possible. Unless she abided by different rules. How many rules were there? Who made the rules? “Belle.” Belle put herself into a fighting stance which she was absolutely positive looked ridiculous.

“Stay back! I don't want to hurt you!” She said as she blinked back tears. She had trusted Flinna. Let her in without any hesitation. Perhaps she loved Flinna. The alcoholic with a possible sex addiction had become her best friend in the past month. Her survival in this city had been completely dependent on Flinna. There was nothing romantic between them but she did love her. Which is why Belle was trembling.

“Belle no. Put your fists down and let me explain. I'm not going to hurt you.” Flinna looked so guilty. So hurt. “Please listen to me.” Belle looked into the deep ocean blue eyes of the person who had saved her and had given her a new life.

She nodded, giving Flinna permission to explain. “I'm the crown princess of a land called Mysterious Island. I happen to love the city so I have a business here and a home. When I met you,” Flinna smiled. “I knew you weren't from this world originally. But you wanted time to escape and ignore its existence. So I let you tell me your story in a normal way, got you a job and got to know you.”

Flinna’s eyes were brimming with tears. “Our friendship is real. I promise. I wanted you to find a safe place with me. I thought that if I offered you protection among my friends that you could tell me the truth about why you're in New York. I want to help. I love you.” Belle's heart melted. She knew those were not easy words for Flinna to say.

“I love you too.” Belle hugged the taller brunette tightly. “I'm sorry I almost ran away but you scared me. I was planning my escape for the last few minutes.” She murmured as she nuzzled Flinna.

Flinna wiped away her tears and stroked the dark brown curls. “I know, honey. I know.”

“So should I refer to you as your highness, now?” Asked Belle with a trembling smile. Flinna burst out laughing and so did Belle.

“Don’t you dare, my darling bookworm.” Belle giggled. Flinna cupped her cheek. “We still on for brunch then?” She asked cautiously.

Belle nodded. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	12. Enchanted

“Earth to Elana...This is your bestie. Hellooooo?” Dom waved a hand in front of his best friend's face as they stood outside the door to Flinna's apartment. It had been a long time since they had been in New York together.

“Sorry Dom. I zoned.” Said Elana. She smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “You ready for this?” She asked. He nodded with a smirk. Elana looked beautiful. A black dress with gold leaves at the neckline and a slit up the thigh.

“As I'll ever be? Tell me...is my shirt buttoned straighter than I am?” Asked Dom as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Elana rolled her eyes with a chuckle.“Yes. Open the damn door, Dominic Beast.”

“After you, Miss Polarson.” He said with a graceful bow. Dominic had always been handsome. Eyes of summer sky blue and messy boyband brown hair which was occasionally, laughably slicked with gel. Tonight he was dressed in a barely buttoned white dress shirt, his signature but annoying silver leather jacket and tight black jeans. Elana walked through the door.

 

Hawk like brown eyes. Muscular arms. A jawline that could cut glass. A smile that made her dizzy. Belle felt her heart pick up speed as she looked at the stranger. The way this woman walked was mildly predatory and reminded her of how Storybrooke’s own Ruby Lucas walked whenever the moon was full. Belle had learned from Ruby that she was bisexual. And there had been books in the town library about sexuality that had been very helpful.

Belle caught herself nearly drooling at the sight of this woman’s back end and legs. She simply couldn't help it. But then she felt the brown eyes on her and her heart stopped. She felt completely naked the way they raked over her. But it was also exhilarating. Her face was burning. Even Ruby had not elicited such a strong reaction. Perhaps that was due to her still being in the early stages of love with Rumple. Though she had had a dalliance with Ruby when she had been Lacey. But it hadn't gone any further than a make out session in the bar to gain the attention of The Sheriff of Nottingham. That had certainly been a low point in her life.

“Belle…” Oh no. Flinna had seen everything. Flinna was next to her. Flinna was as sexually fluid as anyone could get. Belle turned to face her best friend who looked like she had gotten the best Christmas present of her entire life.

“Hm?” She asked as nonchalantly as she could before taking a sip of her eggnog which she nearly spat out. Flinna being Flinna had gone too heavy on the rum.

“You could have told me you were bi, sweetheart.” Flinna murmured.

Belle bit her lip nervously. “I've just never, um...well I-Marriage sort of made exploration a little difficult. And I-Well...I have only ever kissed another woman but…” Belle blushed brightly. “I certainly liked it. It's just...I wasn't entirely sure if I truly was or not. She's a special person. Attractive to anyone no matter what sexuality you are.”

Flinna nodded in understanding. “So you knew another me in your little town, hm?” Belle nodded shyly. Flinna took her hand and squeezed it gently. “Do you want to go talk to her? If you're too nervous or something that's okay.” She whispered. Belle felt a rush of affection and relief towards Flinna. The princess constantly surprised her with an entirely unpredictable reaction that was thoughtful and kind. She didn't know why she was so special to Flinna but it made her feel like the universe was paying its dues to her after all the awfulness she had recently experienced before leaving everything she had ever known in this world. Karma was fascinating concept that she had begun to believe in since leaving Storybrooke.

“I'm not sure if I'm ready to even speak to another person. Just merely talking to someone I find attractive feels odd. Is it too soon, Flinna?” Belle asked. Then she felt the brown eyed stare strip her bare again and her face flushed. A touch of arousal rushed through her core and Belle had never felt such a thing overtake her. She cleared her throat. “Flinna...I...I feel...um...Is this what you feel when you look at people?” Belle’s voice was soft and very self conscious. Flinna's hand touched her arm.

“Belle your pupils are fucking huge and your body is burning like a ghost pepper. Let's go out to the balcony, okay? Walk with me. It's okay. No one will care. Just keep your eyes on me.” Flinna linked her arm with Belle's and gently led her outside. The cold night air took the heat away and then her anxiety returned. But then Flinna embraced her. Everything was going to be okay.

“Who is she? Why am I-Is she a seductress? I've never-Well Ruby was sexy and made me feel things...But Rumple and I-It took time before I felt aroused but this woman looks at me and I just want to-Oh Flinna I-This is so new...I'm terrified.” Belle felt the word etched in her very being. Terrified. The sexual arousal. It was terrifying. She had never felt such a thing so quickly. It took time to feel that as far as she knew. Ruby hadn't produced such a strong reaction between her legs when they had first met. Ruby had made her blush, had made her spine tingle but only after they had had several conversations. Flinna smiled at her. Belle was able to breathe now.

“She's not a seductress. Well...Not in a magical way. She's certainly a flirt but not by trade. Her name is Elana Polarson. I've known her a long time. She's a very good friend of mine.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Did you-Have you two ever been-?”

Flinna smiled sheepishly but fondly. “Oh yes. Quite a bit. But Elana and I were never together and she prefers romantic relationships over sexual encounters.”

Belle felt her heart flutter. “Oh. I-I see.”

Flinna smirked. “Easy there, Bookworm. You're getting excited again. No puddles on my balcony.” She teased.

Belle snorted. “Hypocrite.”

Flinna laughed. “You're not wrong.” Her best friend said with a wink.

Belle smiled back. Then she turned around to look inside. “What should I do? Do you think I'm ready? What would I even say? I don't know if I'm even able to talk to her. Would she even be interested if I asked her to dinner or anything? Is she seeing anyone? Who was that man she brought with her?” Belle felt Flinna's hand on her shoulder.

“She is definitely interested. She was undressing you with her eyes and drooling like a dog.” Flinna chuckled after the word dog. She seemed to find the word dog associated with this woman amusing. “As for the man she's with…” Flinna rolled her eyes. “Dominic is no threat. He's her best friend. And one of the biggest pains in my ass but he's basically my little brother. Elana has been single for a long time. Too long in my opinion.”

Belle nodded as she processed all this new information. “How is she single? A girl like that-” Belle cleared her throat when she felt Flinna's smugness. “Oh shut up. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what? What were you going to say, Belle?” Belle smacked Flinna's arm.

“Hush. We should go back inside. You are the host after all.”

Flinna's eyes flickered with worry. “Are you okay though?” She asked softly.

Belle nodded. “Yes. Now go. Be charming and mingle.”

“Yes mom.”


	13. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

Dark chocolate curls. Eyes that were midnight blue. Blue eyes Elana felt herself drowning in. Her dress was the color of literal sunshine. Like fresh egg yolk. She couldn’t help staring at her. And when the porcelain cheeks turned bright red her heart skipped a beat. “Sweet lord…” whispered Elana as she watched the girl she knew was Flinna’s new roommate walked alongside Flinna onto the balcony.

“Careful babe. I think you left a puddle of drool on Flinna’s oaken floors.”

Elana rolled her eyes and elbowed Dom in the ribs which made him let out a satisfying yelp. “Who the fuck says oaken floors, ya prick?” She asked with a teasing smirk.

Dom shrugged. “I mean I am a prince…”

Elana snorted. “Shittiest prince I’ve ever met.” Dom pulled her close and she raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement. Though it was exciting when he got possessive. She still found him sexy after all these years. No matter what he was hers. She was his first and he was the first to love her.

“Then why are is your heart pounding?” He asked softly as his sky blue eyes burned into her.

Elana glared at him. “Because you caught me off guard, asshole.” She snapped. He released her and she cupped his cheek tenderly. “Don’t play with fire, old friend. You and I both know who is the real beast between us.”

He smirked. “Love you too.”

She nudged his shoulder playfully with her own. “Whatever.” said Elana with a snort.

“Elana, so glad you could make it!” Flinna had snuck up behind them.

Elana smiled at Flinna. She kissed her friend on the cheek and hugged her.“Wouldn’t miss a free trip to the city. How you manage to spend money as fast as you make it is a mystery, Flinna.”

Flinna winked and turned to Dom. “How’s my favorite not sibling doing? You still raising hell back home?”

Dom laughed before hugging her. “You know it! How I miss us sleeping with either half of the bars.”

Flinna chuckled and nodded. Belle cleared her throat quietly. “How rude of me! Elana Polarson, Prince Dominic Beast...My new roommate and partner in crime, Belle French.” Flinna really didn’t need to present Belle with jazz hands and so loudly but Belle should have expected it.

Dominic shook her hand and kissed it. Belle raised an eyebrow at Flinna who shrugged. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss French. Call me Dom.” said the prince with a wink.

Belle internally rolled her eyes. Then she felt her heart pick up speed when Elana’s hand touched hers. She forgot her own damn name.

“It’s uh...nice to meet you, Belle. Dom and I will be in the city if you should need anything.” Elana’s face was flushed but  
Belle envied the steadiness of her voice. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Flinna looked at her worriedly.

“I-Thank you, Elana. That’s very kind of you.” Belle heard herself say. “ _Words. I am speaking words. Thank God._ ” The librarian let out a deep breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding back.

Elana let go of her hand with a nervous chuckle.“Of course. I am always willing to help Flinna’s friends.”

 

Flinna snorted. “Bullshit.” muttered Flinna.

Dom sighed and took Flinna’s hand. “Excuse us ladies, Flinna and I are going to mingle.”

“Shouldn’t I-” Belle began.

“Later, Belle.” Flinna said with a devious smirk. “I insist you and Elana get better acquainted. Come Dom.”

Dom grinned. “For you? Gross, dude.”

Flinna rolled her eyes.“You filthy man.”

 

Belle watched Elana now that they were alone. The taller woman was just as nervous as she was and that made her confidence rise.“So...Flinna told me you got a job at the library. Well, she got you a job. Do you have a particular genre you’re a fan of?”

“Most people ask me what my favorite book is.” Said Belle with a shy smile. “I’m impressed Elana. Fantasy is my favorite. Tales of heroism and love. It reminds me of home.”

 

Elana cleared her throat nervously. “Well, I don’t like to assume anything Belle. But if you work with books, asking what your favorite is like asking a mother who is her favorite child.”

Belle laughed and put a hand on Elana’s arm. She silently marveled at the rippling muscle. “Do you have a favorite book, Elana?” She asked with a flirty smile.

Elana bit her lip nervously. “I...The Horse and His Boy.” The taller woman said quietly.

Belle raised a brow in surprise. “Why?” She asked, though she was impressed.

Elana thought for a moment. “Shasta and Aravis always reminded me of Dom and I as a child. I love how the story is about love and friendship. But the love story isn’t revealed until the very end. Also Bree is hilarious.”

Belle giggled. “The talking horse?”

Elana nodded with a smile. “Who else?”

“Cruella. What a pleasant surprise.” said Flinna in a flat voice. Belle froze. Elana watched her.

“Isn’t it darling? I brought gin. I wasn’t sure if you were going to have any at this marvelous function.”

Flinna gritted her teeth. “Miss De Vil, I specifically told you I was intoxicated when I gave you that invitation and revoked your invite the next day.” Flinna growled. Belle was trembling and looked at Flinna with terror in her eyes. Flinna exchanged a glance with Elana.

“C’mon Belle. Let’s get out of here.” Elana whispered as she gently took hold of Belle’s shaking arm. Belle looked into the beautiful brown eyes and felt her fear dissipate slightly.

“Oh no, darling. You’re not going anywhere.” Cruella pulled a small silver pistol out of her purse.

Elana growled as she stood in front of Belle. “Get out.” Snarled Elana. There was an animalistic quality to her snarl.

Cruella sneered at Elana. “Stand aside you miserable fool.”

Elana shook her head. “Do it. Go ahead. See what happens.”

Cruella put a shaking finger on the trigger but the gun didn’t fire. Suddenly, the older woman was handcuffed and the gun was out of her hands.

“Oh honey, You have so overstayed your welcome.” Growled Flinna. “The police are on their way.”

Cruella kicked Flinna in the chest and looked at the other guests with wild eyes. “This isn’t over! Far from it! My next visit won’t be quite as pleasant.” Cruella ran out of the apartment and Belle fainted.


	14. If You Love Me,Let Me Go

“Rumple...No. Don’t. Please…” Murmured Belle. She trembled and twitched in her sleep.

“You’re safe here, Belle.” said Flinna quietly.

“Dark one is everywhere...I was stupid.” Belle responded. Then she turned her back to Flinna and was silent.

Flinna felt angry at her own ignorance and confusion. She was at a loss of what to do. Elana walked into the room and put her arm on Flinna’s shoulders. Flinna looked broken as she stared at Belle. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes. “She was merely overwhelmed. I'm sure she'll be alright by tomorrow. You can go home Elana. I have everything under control.” Flinna's voice shook with emotion. Elana was silent and then suddenly kissed Flinna deeply, passionately. Flinna responded with vigor. Flinna’s hands found their way under Elana’s shirt. Elana groaned at the familiar touch and what she knew it would lead to. Flinna began to grind against Elana as her lips moved down the taller woman’s neck. “We should stop.” Flinna whispered.

“Do you want to?” Elana asked.

Flinna shook her head. “No. But you like, Belle. I know you do. And you’ll feel terrible if you do this. Even for me. I couldn’t live with myself if I fucked up the start of something good for both of you. Especially before it even had a chance to develop.”

Elana blushed. “I didn’t realize you cared so much.” She said with a shy smile.

Flinna cupped Elana’s cheek and her blue eyes met the brown. “Then you’re an idiot. I’m very fond of you, Elana Polarson. Always have been.”

Elana bit her lip and sighed deeply. “I should go, huh?”

Flinna nodded. “Yes. I’ll see you soon. And I’ll let you know when she wakes up.”

Elana hugged Flinna and kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep Flinna.”

Flinna smirked. “I’ll try. No promises though.” Elana left the apartment and then Flinna wept openly while holding Belle’s hand. “C’mon, Bookworm. Please wake up. Please.”

“Please tell me that Cruella got arrested.” Flinna’s heart stopped. Belle’s eyes met hers and Flinna tackled her in a hug. “Flinna?”

“Hm?”

Belle smiled wryly.“You're straddling me.”

Flinna cleared her throat awkwardly as she got off of Belle. “Whoops. Habit.”

Belle chuckled and curled up next to Flinna, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist. “How long was I out?” She asked.

 

Flinna sighed. “Four hours. You scared the daylights out of me. And Elana apparently.” Flinna smirked.

Belle knew she was blushing. “Oh?”

Flinna nodded. “Mhmmm.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “You never answered my question. Did Cruella get arrested? Did the police find her?”

Flinna shook her head and took Belle's hand, squeezing it gently.“No. They found a broken pair of handcuffs. The police are still looking.” Belle looked at her with wide eyes. Belle hugged Flinna tightly and she buried her face in her best friend's neck. “Tell me everything, Belle.” Murmured Flinna.

“What?”

“Tell me about your home. You. Your story. And about your husband.”

Belle sighed. “We’re going to be here a long time.”

Flinna smiled. “You’ve always been an amazing storyteller. Please?”

Belle smiled back tiredly. “Alright.”


	15. Start A Fire

_“Oh! Belle I-I’m so sorry...I should have knocked.” Elana’s face was red and her eyes were on Belle’s bare chest._

_Belle stared at the shirt and bra she had yet to put on. Why wasn’t she covering herself? Instead she bit her lip and walked towards Elana with her hips swaying.“Well...Flinna isn’t a very private person is she?”_

_Elana swallowed slowly. “Nope. Definitely not. Um...Should I go? You’re not exactly-decent for company.”_

_Belle smirked and wrapped her arms around Elana’s neck. “Maybe I am for yours...Maybe you’re overdressed,”_

_Elana’s eyes were as big as saucers. “Are you alright-” Belle’s lips crashed into hers and Elana let out a moan. “Fuck.” She whispered._

_Belle chuckled as her blue eyes twinkled in the morning sunlight. “You catch on fast, Miss Polarson.”_

“Belle? Do you want breakfast? I made eggs.” Flinna's voice was gentle.

“Yes! Be up in a minute!” Said Belle far too quickly. She knew Flinna was now going to interrogate her. That dream...It had made her feel...Belle still felt hot all over. She definitely needed a cold shower today. The dream hadn't gone as far as sex but the arousal it had caused made her whine quietly in frustration. She should probably take care of herself before she left the room.

Flinna suddenly heard Belle moaning. Really moaning. Was that Elana? She was moaning Elana's name? That was certainly interesting. And her best friend just came all over her bed. Well good for Belle. Flinna was now debating whether to address this. Should she be a little shit about it? If this was Elana she heard rubbing one out while moaning Belle's name, she would have walked in and helped her out. But Belle was different. Flinna made a silent decision to keep her mouth shut for Belle’s sake. This was a private matter for her. If Belle wanted to talk she would talk. “Hi! Were you praying in my room? Because I heard a lot of talk about God.”

Belle’s mouth dropped open. “Ah...yes. That's exactly what I was doing. P-praying. I'm sorry if it distracted you from cooking.” She said quietly.

“There's nothing wrong with praying Belle. It's perfectly natural.” Said Flinna in a matter of fact tone. She put a plate of eggs in front of Belle and sat across from her.

Belle snorted. “I'm aware of that Flinna. I tend to read you know. I just...Praying is something I consider much more private than you do.” Belle’s eyes met Flinna's as she took a bite of egg. Her expression changed due to the taste. “This is really good. You never told me you could make breakfast.”

“I've had a lot of practice due to a few of my disciples staying the night. Most people get hungry after a long night on the altar.”

Flinna’s smirk was enough to make Belle want to reach across the table with her fist. “Excuse me. I should...Cleanse myself in the shower. It was a long session.” snapped Belle.

“You should finish your breakfast. Praying burns a lot of calories. Even when you do it alone.” Flinna nudged the plate and tried not to laugh.

Belle glared at her. “Fuck you, Flinna.”

Flinna smirked. “I love you.”

Belle rolled her eyes and left the room. “Whatever.”

Flinna knocked on Belle’s door. “Are you still mad at me?” She asked.

Belle opened the door with a huff. “That depends. Are you here to apologize?”

Flinna nodded. “After you left the room I realized what a cunt I was being. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, Belle. I’m new at this.”

Belle smirked. “You mean living with someone who doesn’t want to sleep with you?”

Flinna rubbed her neck nervously. “Yes. I guess I just tried to rile you up out of habit. I don’t know. It weirds me how intimate we are emotionally. Scares me.”

Belle’s heart melted and she kissed Flinna’s cheek. Much to Belle’s surprise, Flinna blushed. “I’m proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to say thing like that. Especially since it’s so hard for you to talk about your feelings, Flinna.”

Flinna smiled at her shyly. “I love you, Belle.”

“I love you too.” Belle hugged her best friend and they walked into the living room.

Flinna sat on the couch beside Belle and their eyes met. “So...When were you planning on asking Elana out?”

“I...I wasn’t planning on it. It was just a dream Flinna. Besides, it’s too soon for me to even think about seeing anyone.” said Belle with a tone of finality.

“Oh c’mon! Dreams aren’t just dreams! You’re Belle French! A fairytale princess who reads all the time. You of all people know that our deepest desires surface in our sleep.”

Belle scoffed and turned away from Flinna. “My deepest desires? Flinna, I just met her. Just because I’m physically attracted to her doesn’t mean she’s my true love. That’s just ridiculous.”

Flinna smiled and folded her arms. “Are you telling me that or yourself? I merely said you desired her. You brought true love into this on your own, Bookworm.”

Belle’s eyes flashed. “You're very annoying you know.”

Flinna chuckled. “And why is that?” She asked.

“Because I think you might be right. What do I even say to her? She's so...different. From any woman I've ever known. There's something about her that's special.” Elana's brown eyes were burned into Belle's memory.

Flinna laughed. “You're certainly right about that.”

“Flinna?” Belle glared at her.

“Hm?”

Belle knew that innocent tone all too well.“What aren't you telling me?”

Flinna looked uncomfortable. “Unfortunately, not my story to tell. But I assure you it is nothing to worry about.”

Belle gave Flinna a sideways glance. “If you say so.”


	16. Somethin Bout You

Belle just clocked out of work. She was walking out of the library with her nose in a book and then she rammed into someone. “Elana?”

“In the flesh.” Said the tall brunette. “You dropped this. Don't you know not to walk and read?” She picked up the book Belle had had her nose in. “Carmilla, huh?”

Belle blushed. “I...I had seen it in my library back home and I had never read it. It's shorter than I expected.”

Elana helped Belle get back on her feet. “It's an easy read. You should try something more substantial. Do you like vampires?”

Belle shrugged and did her best not to stare at Elana's lips. “I'm not entirely sure. I haven't really read much about them. Do you?”

Elana blushed. “Considering I dated one...Yeah.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “You dated a vampire?”

Elana nodded. “Yeah. She was...she was kind of a hopeless romantic. And she was really into philosophy. Most vamps are. I think it's the immortality thing.”

“I see...What happened between you two?” Asked Belle.

“She went back to her ex. She wasn't ever over her.”

Belle touched Elana's arm and gave her a sympathetic look. “I'm sorry.”

Elana shrugged uncomfortably. “It's fine. I feel weird about bringing it up. That was dumb.”

Belle smiled. “Why?”

“I don't know...I guess I kinda like you. I want to get to know you, Belle.” Said Elana.

Belle felt her heart skip a beat. “Oh. I see. Um...Elana?”

“Hm?”

Belle bit her lip. “Would you like to...Go out sometime? Flinna and I have gone to expensive places all over Manhattan and while I appreciate her showing me all that,” Belle couldn't believe she was actually doing this. “I was hoping to try my first hotdog here and have some pizza. Pizza that I can afford.”

Elana chuckled. “Yeah. I think I can do that. I would love to. Do you want to set a time or shall we leave it up in the air?”

Belle looked at her watch. It was only five. And she knew Flinna was clubbing tonight with her coworkers. “I'm actually free now and I don't have work tomorrow.” She said. Belle glanced at Elana hopefully. “Are you busy?”

Elana shook her head. “Uh...no.” Elana's cheeks turned pink as her eyes cast downward. “I...um...I was actually on my way to see you. I wanted to see if you were alright. I was very worried about you, Belle.” Elana's voice was quiet.

Belle felt her heart melt a little. “Oh. That's...that's very kind of you, Elana. As you can see, I'm fine. And I would really like to grab dinner with you. Do you know of any pizza places nearby?”

Elana smirked and Belle couldn't help noticing how sexy it was. And that really wasn't a word she ever used. Ruby was sexy. Was Rumple sexy? Sometimes. But Elana- “Belle? You still with me?”

Belle felt her face flush. “Sorry, I was um...I was lost in thought. Did you say something?”

Elana grinned and took Belle's hand. “I said I have perfect place in mind. Shall we?”

Belle giggled at Elana's slightly more formal tone. “I would be delighted, Miss Polarson.” She said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

“Oh shit. She's so fucking cute. Those blue eyes will be the death of me.” Despite her flustered thoughts, Elana kissed Belle's hand and then linked her arm with the librarian’s. “Then let's be on our way!”

***Later That Evening***

  
“Thanks for walking me home.” Said Belle.

Elana rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “No problem. I had a really good time tonight.”

Belle nodded. “So did I. Can I...can I see you again,Elana?” She asked shyly.

Elana couldn't meet Belle's eyes. “You absolutely can. I...I really like you Belle.”

Belle smiled. “I like you too. Um...Elana? May I-may we-um...I don't know if you want to but-” Belle's stammering was cut off by Elana's lips on hers. Belle felt herself get dizzy. She didn't want to stop. Her hands were tangled in Elana's hair and Elana's hands were on her waist. Belle heard herself let out a soft moan. She was disappointed when Elana pulled away.

“Um...that was...Wow. But, I...I don't want to take advantage of-Well...This is only our first date. I don't want to rush things. Unless that's what you want...I-uh...I don't want to misread anything.” Elana licked her lips. The way Belle was looking at her was making it very difficult to treat her like a lady and not just hold her down against the apartment door.

Belle smiled softly. “Come inside Elana. Stay with me. I want you to stay. Do you want to come in?” She could feel Elana's heart beating in time with her own.

“Yes. I really do. I want you.” whispered Elana.

Belle smirked and opened the door. Before she could say anything, Elana shut the door behind them and began kissing her insistently. Elana's hand was on the back of Belle's dress but her eyes asked a simple question. Belle bit her lip and nodded, her heart racing. She couldn't remembered a time she felt so...desired. Elana unzipped her blue dress slowly, savoring the moment. The dress fell to the floor.

“Belle, you're so...so…” Elana's eyes traced every curve, every line of the other woman's body.

“So what?” Belle asked, feeling anxious and vulnerable. Here she was, in Flinna's living room, standing in only her underwear with someone she really liked. She was terrified of what might happen next.

“It may sound a bit redundant with your name being Belle, but you are really beautiful.” Said Elana softly.

Belle blushed. “Thank you. It's...it's a little cold in here. Bedroom?” She felt awkward. But then Elana nodded and picked her up. The shorter brunette’s legs wrapped around Elana's waist and they were kissing again. What was that lip gloss flavor? It was tropical and exotic but Belle didn't recognize it. Her room was warmer and Elana was now over her, looking at her hungrily. “Elana?”

“Hm?” Elana was dying inside. She wanted to lose control. To just take Belle here and now. But she held herself back. She was going to be patient.

“You're a little overdressed don't you think?” Belle was smirking.

Elana blushed. “I suppose I am. Care to remedy that or should I?”

Belle licked her lips. “I would love to take off your clothes, Elana.” She started with Elana's navy blue dress shirt. A black bra became more noticeable as time went on. Followed by muscles that Belle had seen on men for some stupid swimsuit calendar Ruby had gotten her as a gag gift for her birthday once. Elana wore them much better. Belle helped Elana remove her shirt entirely and then locked eyes with the other woman. “You know...I...I appreciate you being so patient with me. But I'm...I’m not exactly new at this. Stop holding back. If anything happens that I don't like I'll tell you.”

Elana nodded. “Okay.” And then the gentleness was gone from the brown eyes. Elana's hips rolled into Belle and she heard the other woman moan at the contact. Elana’s hand went into Belle's panties and smirked. “Oh my...it's quite hot in here isn't it? Best take these off I suppose. The underwear fell to floor. “Getting more lovely every moment Miss French.” Elana said with a grin.

Belle kissed her and began unbuckling Elana's belt. “Still too many clothes.” Belle unhooked Elana’s bra and took off the black jeans. She felt her own bra fall off due to Elana's nimble fingers. Belle let out a moan when Elana's lips and teeth found a tender spot on her neck. She grinded her hips into Elana's and smiled when Elana groaned.

“Jesus, Belle.”

Belle giggled and with surprising strength, pushed Elana off of her and then straddled the taller woman. She laughed again at Elana's surprise. Belle licked her lips and pulled down Elana's boxer briefs. She felt an exhilaration she had never experienced in her entire life.

“Touch me, Belle.” Elana said quietly.

“Gladly.” She murmured. Though this was her first time with a woman, she did know what she was doing. Biology was so fascinating and there was so much information on it.

“Fuck...Belle. Mmmm...Shit. Holy fucking hell! Belle..Belle...Sweet Hell…Christ.”

Belle chuckled. “You're pretty loud you know.” She teased.

Elana glared at her. “Take it as a compliment for your performance, darling. Now I do believe it's your turn.”

Belle grinned. “Then by all means, Elana...don't hold back.”


	17. What Comes Next?

Belle heard her phone's alarm go off and groaned. She reached for it and instead felt skin that wasn't hers.

“Well that's one way to wake up.”

Belle's eyes widened and memories of last night came rushing back to her. “Elana?”

“Yes?” There was concern in the other voice.

Belle smiled and turned around to face Elana. The other woman's hair was a disaster and her brown eyes were gentle and tired. “Good morning.” She said before kissing Elana gently.

“Mornin. Did you sleep well?”

Belle nodded. “I was exhausted. I wonder why.”

Elana grinned. “No clue. Are you hungry?”

Belle reached over Elana and turned off her alarm. She locked her phone and placed it on the other night stand. “Are you offering me breakfast in my own home?” She asked with a playful smile.

Elana licked her lips and she stared at Belle seductively for a moment. “Yeah. Is that a no?”

Belle moved closer to Elana and wrapped her arms around the other woman's bare waist. “No.” She kissed Elana deeply and then felt hands trail below her waist. Belle let out a happy sigh.

Elana smirked. “Well...I guess I'll get dressed and start making eggs.” She untangled herself from Belle and started to gather her clothes.

“You're an interesting person, Elana.” Said Belle with a huff. She looked over Elana's body openly now and without guilt. “Will you at least leave your shirt off?” She asked as she walked up to Elana with her hips swaying. A delicate finger trailed down the abs as they shuddered from Belle's touch.

Elana gulped. “I-What about Flinna?”

Belle shrugged. “She has seen it before. But you don't need to worry...she's at work.” The librarian said with an impish grin.

Elana glared at her as she got dressed. She left her shirt on the bed and walked over to Belle. “How much pleasure do you get out of riling me up?” Growled Elana.

Belle winked at her. “Enough where I want to do it as often as I can.” She pressed herself against Elana's chest. “Now are you going to kiss me or what?”

Elana rolled her eyes. “So cocky. Best tread carefully.” She whispered. Elana's kiss was rough and her touch was aggressive.

“More…” Belle moaned.

Elana chuckled. “No. I have a job interview today. Otherwise I would. Besides...We only just had our first date. Best leave something to be desired for next time,hm?”

Belle smiled. “So you want to see me again?”

Elana nodded. “God,yes. If you would like me to be around I will.” She kissed Belle’s cheek. “I would stay for breakfast but it's a little late for that now.” Elana put on her shirt and began buttoning it.

*****

  
“Have a good day Belle.” Elana's kiss was tender but brief.

“Until next time, Miss Polarson.” Belle said with a shy smile. Elana smiled back and moments later she walked towards the elevator and was gone.

“You dirty little librarian.” Belle jumped.

“I thought you were at work!” Belle's tone was accusatory and she didn't mean it to be.

Flinna shrugged. “I'm taking the day off. They don't need me today. But you do.”

Belle scoffed. “I don’t need you, Flinna. You didn’t have to miss work on my account.”

Flinna smiled. “Nonsense! I go to work everyday. Even on the weekends which you always have off. I want to hear all about you and Elana. Every detail.”

Belle let out an exasperated sigh. “You aren't going to give up are you?” She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“Nope! Not a chance!” Chirped Flinna.

Belle rolled her eyes. “If I tell you anything, you aren't allowed to talk about Elana sleeping with you. No matter how long ago it was.”

Flinna nodded. “That's reasonable.”

*****

  
“Sup hoe?” Elana glared at Dom who of course wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. Just a pair of boxers.

“I was hoping you would be asleep.” She muttered.

“Well I'm making breakfast for two.” Said  
Dom with a wiggling of eyebrows.

“Really? Who is the lottery winner?” Asked Elana. “I'm intrigued.”

Dom finished placing the plates of pancakes and the mugs of coffee on the tray. “His name is Harold. Closet case who is a Wall Street man. Definitely married and will probably tell me he was super drunk and that it was his first time.” Dom smirked. “But it clearly wasn't.”

Elana chuckled. “I'll go to my room then. We’ll talk later. Be nice to the old man with the briefcase.”

Dom looked offended. “I'm always nice! I slept with him didn't I?”

Elana rolled her eyes. “You're an asshole. Just make sure no one sees you if you visit him in the restroom at his office, okay?”

“Of course not! And I won't be seeing him again. I think he's about to give me a gay panic speech and shove his wedding ring in my face.” Dom rolled his eyes. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck.”


	18. She Will Be Loved

“Faith…”whined Flinna quietly. “Stop teasing me. Touch me dammit. Or untie me and let me touch you.” She growled.

Faith smirked. “Sorry, babe. You know the rules.” The brown eyes studied Flinna hungrily despite her words. “But you do look delicious. Perhaps just a taste…” Faith straddled Flinna and grinned when the other woman moaned at only the sensation of Faith being on top of her. Faith kissed Flinna lightly and then ran her hands up the princess’s arms. “Want me to untie those ropes,Flinna?” She asked, her breath hot on Flinna's skin.

Flinna gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. “If it pleases you, slayer.” She said in calm, angry voice.

Faith smirked. “Good girl.” Flinna’s blue eyes glowed with hatred as Faith untied the knots slowly. “There...Now you may do as you wish…” Faith licked her lips. “Whore.”

Flinna growled and tackled Faith, her eyes filled with wild lust. Faith looked afraid and trembled. The young girl appeared in her face for a moment and Flinna let go of Faith’s wrists. “Faith...There's a safe word for a reason, darling. You really need to remember to use it. If you keep forgetting then we are not doing this.”

Faith nodded. She felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. “I...I'm sorry. I don't know what...I-What the fuck happened to me, Flinna?” She asked quietly.

Flinna hugged her gently. “What did you see? When I was straddling you, what did you see?” Flinna's voice was soft.

“Vamps. Kept changing faces. Chicago sucked big time.” Faith rolled her eyes. “Pun not intended but accurate.”

Flinna nodded. “Are there many here?”

Faith shook her head. “Not really. Not the kind I know. Keep to themselves.”

“No more ropes. No more riding crops. I can do rough sex but no props. You can't handle it. Third time clearly wasn't the charm. You're scared still. What happened to you, Faith?”

 

Faith trembled and seemed near tears. “What do you think, Flinna? I think you know. Don't make me say it aloud.” She suddenly grabbed Flinna and kissed her. “Touch me. Please.” A single tear escaped Faith’s eye.

Flinna said nothing for a moment. Then she kissed Faith tenderly. “I'm in love with you. Your soul is broken like mine,Faith Lehane. So let's not fuck tonight. I'm going to make love with you. I know that seems scarier but it's what you need.”

Faith felt herself smile softly. Her face was pink with shyness. “I love you too, Flinna. You're amazing. I...I don't know what I would do without you.”

Flinna bit her lip nervously. “I feel the same way. Which is why we're doing this.”

***The Next Morning***

  
“I never said I loved you! I was...super drunk. And tired. Overworked people who are drunk say things they don't mean!” Flinna's body shook with anxiety and her heart broke when she saw Faith’s face fall and then the slayer's walls went up.

“Well I didn't mean it either, Flightfoot. You're just a real good lay. The best. But you're all soft underneath. You don't have the balls to say how you feel. So I'm outta here. And I'm not comin back.” Faith left half dressed with her shirt in her hand and an angry light in her eyes.

“I don’t want you to come back you needy slut! Cry at someone who cares and doesn’t know shit about after care! Just like you!” The door slammed shut and Flinna fell to her knees and sobbed. “Fuck. What did I just do? Fuck…”

“What the hell was that about?” asked Belle. She looked tired and was dressed in a robe.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Flinna’s tone was dangerous.

“They didn’t need me today.” said Belle with a shrug.

“No. You’re not wearing anything under that robe. Is Elana here?”

Belle nodded slowly. “Why does that matter to you? We talked about that a month ago when Elana and I started seeing each other.”

“How long?”

“Why does it matter?” asked Belle. She folded her arms. “Flinna what’s going on? I heard shouting.” Flinna’s hands were shaking. She suddenly grabbed Belle and then tried to kiss the librarian. “No. No Flinna. That won’t solve anything.” Belle’s voice was soft but it made Flinna pull away.

“I-I...I’m sorry. I...She-I love her. But I made her leave. I ruined everything. Because I love her.” Flinna was so close to tears and her voice was deathly quiet.

“Flinna?” Elana didn't even bother putting anything on. She ran to Flinna and hugged her. “Hey...what happened?”

Flinna gripped onto Elana tightly and sobbed. Elana looked at Belle, asking for permission.

“If she needs you...Be there. But don't go too far. I know we're not exclusive yet but…”Belle’s eyes blue eyes seemed to soften into a loving gaze. “I would like to be.”

Elana blushed and nodded. “We will be. But this is important. I won't sleep with her. Wait for me?”

“Thank you. For taking care of her.” Whispered Belle.

“Of course.” Elana watched Belle leave and then brought Flinna into a burning kiss, her nails digging into the other woman's pale skin which made Flinna moan quietly. “Couch.” Elana's voice was a commanding growl.

Flinna nodded, her blue eyes darker than usual as they studied Elana in confusion. “But-Belle-You should-Mmmm-No.”

Elana's lips continued to moved down Flinna's neck and she felt the other woman's hips twitch under her. “We’re not fucking but you need this. This is a one time deal. If you need to fuck somebody go to a bar. But if you need relief…” Elana's snarl made Flinna shiver. The taller woman's hands gripped her wrists tightly. “I know exactly how to get you off without touching your clit and you know it.”

Flinna sighed. “Do it.”

Elana let go of her wrists and she cupped the princess’s cheek in a tender kiss. “This is a choice. Not an obligation. I can stop. I'm not forcing you.”

Flinna nodded. “I know. I need you. I'm sorry I need you right now. I really am.”

Elana shook her head. “Don't be guilty for needing help when it's available and offered.”


	19. Honeymoon's Over

“Is she alright?” Asked Belle softly after Flinna left.

Elana nodded. “She's better. She cried. We made out for a long time but she refused to have me get her off. Flinna really loves you. She must really want you to be happy.”

Belle cocked her head. “She-Oh.” Then Belle felt a soft smile creep onto her face. “It's not just about my happiness you know.” The shorter woman slipped into Elana's arms and her blue eyes were bright. “It's also about yours. I think...That Flinna wants me to be happy with...you.”

Elana blushed. “Ah. That also makes sense.” She looked down. “I'm still naked. I should get dressed.”

Belle cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Should you?” Her robe fell to the living room floor. “Because I have the day off...it's Sunday. The library is closed.”

“Well...I guess I can stay a little longer.” Elana said before kissing Belle deeply.

“Hmmm...I was hoping you would say that.” Said Belle with a happy sigh.

 

*******

  
Elana walked into her apartment whistling. She took her phone out of her pocket to text Belle and tell her she got home safely. But before she could type a single character, she caught an unwelcome but familiar scent. “Good afternoon, Miss De Vil.” Elana did her best to keep her voice steady.

“Salutations, Darling.” said Cruella with a twisted smile. “You know, I’ve never been very interested in cats before.” she drawled as her red gloved hand brushed Elana’s shoulder. “But you are certainly an exception for many aren’t you?”

“Don’t touch me.” growled Elana as she shook with rage.

Cruella chuckled. “Oh please. That is the absolute last reason I’m here. I am here, about Rumple’s little bird. You’ve become a problem in The Dark One’s plans, Miss Polarson.”

Elana’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What the fuck are you talking about you crazy dog killer? Who the hell is Rumple? And what possessed his oversized ego to call himself “The Dark One”? Talk about overcompensation.”

Cruella had to laugh at that. “You are certainly a scream, Darling. A pity I must take your freedom.” The older woman sighed. “But you are just entirely too noble and heroic.”

“My freedom? How can you-You’re not making any sense, Cruella.” Elana was afraid now. The air felt cold and Cruella circled her like a predator. Wispy green smoke came out of Cruella’s red lips and Elana felt herself shift into her other form. Elana was a tigress now. She opened her mouth but only a snarl came out. Cruella must have taken her ability to speak as an animal somehow. Elana’s brown eyes hardened and she attempted to pounce on the other woman but her paws stayed glued to the wood floor of her apartment.

Cruella stroked Elana’s head. “Well aren’t you soft? Terribly sorry about this, Darling. It’s just business.”

“Like hell you’re sorry.” thought Elana with a roll of her eyes.

******

  
“Elana?! What the fuck are you doing here like that?” Asked Flinna.

Elana grunted, stood up on her hind legs and then pointed to her mouth with one of her claws.

“You can't talk? What happened? Oh. Right. Should I get you some ink and paper?” Asked Flinna.

Elana nodded. She wondered why the fuck Flinna had ink lying around but it really didn't matter given the circumstances.

Flinna brought Elana a small bowl of ink and a bunch of parchment. “Dad likes me to write to him old school. Don't ask me why. He's weird. But here. I have plenty more if you need it.”

Elana rolled her eyes and then delicately dipped her claw into the ink. “ **Cruella did this. I think Belle is in trouble again. Something about a dude by the name of Rumple? Calls himself the dark one? Is his dick really small?”**

Flinna laughed. “Uh...more like really old ,honey. Belle showed me pictures. He's her ex husband.”

Elana's eyes widened and she lost her breath for a moment. She cocked her head as she stared at Flinna, letting her expression speak for itself.

“I mean you guys have only been seeing each other for about three weeks. She's been through a lot, Elana. She's still processing it.” Said Flinna gently.

Elana glared at the other brunette and growled. She began to write again. **“You're lucky I know how you feel about Belle otherwise I would be way more insecure right now. But wtf dude! She was married?! And he was old?! What even...And if that's the case...I think I'm supposed to kidnap Belle for her ex. What do I do?”**

“Fuck. I'm guessing you're here for Belle due to magical reasons. I'm not sure how to undo the spell. I'm not sure if I can.” Said Flinna with a deep sigh. Elana huffed in frustration. “I’m sorry, Elana. I don't even know how Cruella was able to use magic here. Because I can't. Maybe she had a potion. That's the only thing that makes sense. Without magical items I can't do magic.”

“Flinna? Are you home yet?” Elana's heart stopped when she heard Belle's voice as she locked eyes with Flinna.

“Belle I have someone over! You should go!” Said Flinna.

Elana grunted. _“She's never going to believe you if you sound terrified.”_

“Then why are you on the cou-”Belle gasped when she saw Elana. “Why is there a tiger in our living room?”

Flinna laughed nervously. “Uh...What tiger? I don't see a tiger.”

Elana rolled her eyes. _“Smooth, Flinna. Real smooth.”_ Elana then snarled against her will. _“Fucking hell. No. C’mon Elana...Fight it. I can do this.”_

“Flinna help!” Belle had been pounced on.

Elana snarled and then she whimpered.

“Fight it, Elana! You need to! You're better than this!” Shouted Flinna.

Belle's eyes met the tiger’s surprisingly familiar shade of brown and she cocked her head. “E-Elana? How-How is this possible?” Belle reached out to touch Elana's furry cheek.

“Remember when we talked about how Elana is special and I didn't tell you why?” Said Flinna. She walked over to the both of them carefully. Elana remained on top of Belle but she was silent.

Belle nodded. “Yes. So this...What are you?” She asked Elana. Elana sighed and looked at Flinna.

“I think that's enough information, don't you Ursula?” Asked Cruella from behind Flinna.

“What the fuck?! How did you get in here?” Asked Flinna with narrowed eyes. Suddenly the handle of a pistol hit the back of Flinna’s head. The blue eyes rolled and the princess crumbled to the floor.

Ursula smirked before putting the barrel of the gun to an unconscious Flinna's head. “Cmon pussycat. Pick up the little bookworm and let's bounce. Or do you need Cruella to give you a more forceful command?” The sea witch said with a smirk.

 _“Those bitches…”_ Elana thought as she snarled in frustration.

Belle dropped her hand from Elana's face. “Elana...Run. You don't have to do this.” The librarian whispered.

Cruella rolled her eyes and walked over to them. “Get off the maid and bring her here. Now.” The green smoke went straight into Elana's eyes. The tigress dragged Belle by the collar of her blouse to Cruella. “Oh what a good girl. Ursula? Put the collar and chain on our pretty little pet.” She drawled.

Elana felt a large leather collar around her neck and saw the large choke chain in Ursula’s hands. Thanks to Cruella’s “gift”she was unable to protest. _“Fuck. I'm so sorry Belle. I'm so sorry. Please run. Please escape.”_ Elana pleaded. But Belle was handcuffed and had a gun at her back thanks to Cruella. _“Fuck. Shit. Fuck.”_


	20. The Beast Is Back

Belle woke up in Rumple's basement and felt whatever she had been sleeping on stir. “Elana?” She asked quietly.

There was a groan. The tigress blinked at her mournfully. _“Fuck. I wish you didn't have to see me like this.”_

“I'm not mad at you, Elana.” Said Belle softly as she began to stroke the incredibly soft black and orange fur. “It wasn't your fault. This is...this is a part of who you are isn't it?”

Elana nodded. _“This is the worst time to realize you're starting to fall for this girl, Polarson. Shit. The literal worst time.”_

Belle smiled and made a bold choice to scratch Elana's left ear. “Is this...is this okay?”

Elana let out an embarrassingly loud purring noise. Then she glared at Belle. _“I'm not a house pet but that felt really good and please don't stop, Belle.”_

Belle giggled. “I see...So you like it but you don't want to talk about it.”

Elana grudgingly nodded.

Belle smirked. “Alright. Understood.”

Elana got up and rubbed the side of her face into Belle's gently and then made sure to lick the librarian’s cheek.

“Elana!” Belle squeaked.

Elana almost seemed to be chuckling if tigers could do such a thing without a human voice. Her eyes glinted mischievously.

Belle couldn't help but laugh with her. The moment was cut short when Elana was slammed against the cage and appeared to be choking. Belle’s blue eyes became cold. “Rumple...Release her.”

“Sorry Belle,” said the imp. His grip on Elana’s throat tightened for a moment before releasing her. Rumple took the dagger out of his blazer. “But I’m the one giving orders now.” He growled.

Elana coughed and glared at Rumple as she staggered to her feet. She snarled at him with her eyes burning with hatred. _“You little bitch! That hurt!”_

“Let her go!” said Belle. “I’ll stay. Just set her free. Please. Hasn’t she served her purpose? I'm back in Storybrooke and I have no way to escape.”

 _“Belle no! What the fuck are you doing?!”_ Elana was human again. “Belle...Please. No.”

She tried to hold the other woman in her arms but Rumple made her vanish from the cage. “The deal has been struck. And while Miss Polarson doesn’t...You know I have a no return policy.” The Dark One muttered as his beady eyes met Belle’s with a cruel smirk.

“Alright...I could put up with the mermaid...But this goes against the town law. Not just my diner’s policy.” growled Granny.

Elana huffed in frustration. “Believe me ma'am...This wasn’t exactly my choice to show up stark naked in public either.”

“Well...I’m not complaining.” purred Ruby as her eyes raked over Elana’s body.

Elana sighed and noticed the badge on Emma’s belt. “You gonna arrest me? Because I’m hoping a jail cell means free blankets or clothes.” She shivered. “Where exactly am I?”

“Welcome to Maine.” said Emma with a smirk. The blonde took off her jacket and handed it to Elana. “There’s a laundry room in the back. Put this on so you don’t die in there before getting dressed.”

 

Elana nodded. “Thanks Sheriff. I appreciate the lack of handcuffs.”

“I don’t.” said Ruby with a wink before walking back to the kitchen.

Elana blushed and said nothing. She just put the jacket on and followed Emma.

 

“You got a name?” asked Emma as she politely turned around. She figured it was the least she could do.

“Elana Polarson. Terribly sorry about flashing the diner. I’m usually much better at first impressions.” Elana had managed to find a black tshirt, a pair of men’s jeans and a grey hoodie with a hole in the left elbow. She handed Emma back her jacket. “Thanks...I’m guessing you also have a name...Besides Sheriff?” Now that Elana wasn’t freezing she couldn’t help but notice that whoever this blonde was...she was easy on the eyes.

“Emma Swan.” said Emma with a grin as she took the jacket back. “And it’s no problem. So...you gonna tell me why you showed up nude in Granny’s diner?”

Elana suddenly remembered Belle and what brought her here. “Do you know anyone by the name of Belle French, Emma?”

Emma’s green eyes widened. “Uh...yeah. She left for New York City a little while ago. Her husband is a bit of a troublemaker here.” Emma snorted. “Well that’s a bit of an understatement actually. He’s kind of one of the most evil people I’ve ever met.”

Elana bit her lip nervously. “Well he sort of dragged Belle and I here. With the help of Ursula and Cruella.”

Emma didn’t seem at all surprised. “But why did he bring you here?”

Elana blushed. “I-Belle and I have been dating for almost a month now. Cruella used me to kidnap her. She was staying with a friend of mine in the city.”

“Oh. But how did Cruella use you? Her power only works on an-Oh. So are you a werewolf or something?” Emma asked.

Elana laughed. “No. I’m not exactly like your waitress friend. I’m a tigress. I’m an elemental shapeshifter. The term is Legend. Now...can you help me take down this asshole husband of Belle’s, Emma?”

“Legend? That’s a bit pretentious isn’t it?” said Emma. Then she nodded. “Yes. Come with me.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Where are we going?”

Emma smirked. “The mayor’s office. We need to pay my girlfriend a visit.”


	21. Her Majesty, My Girlfriend

“Regina?” Emma walked into her girlfriend's office with Elana at her heels.

Regina didn't even look up. “Is this the young woman who Mother Superior wanted me ask you to arrest for public nudity? Though wanted is a loose term.” The mayor said with an annoyed snort.

Elana shifted her weight uncomfortably. “I-Well I wasn't aware you had nuns here. If Rumplestiltskin had given me a set of clothes while being locked in his basement I would have been fully dressed when I made an appearance in your little diner.”

Regina's brown eyes locked onto Elana. “Interesting. And why were you trapped in Rumplestiltskin’s basement, Miss-?”

“Polarson. Elana Polarson. I was a pawn used to capture his ex wife. Belle and I have been seeing each other and I happen to be gifted with shapeshifting into a tigress. So darling Rumple called his buddies Cruella & Ursula to nab us both. Cruella used her green smoke thing on me. I'm guessing he gave her a potion so it would work outside of this town. Magic doesn't exist anywhere but here. I mean...I can shift outside the town but I can't use my elemental magic.”

“She's this thing called a legend. Have you heard of those? Because I haven't.” Said Emma.

“I haven't either,dear...Where are you from originally, Elana?” Asked Regina.

“Another realm called Mysterious Island. Belle was living with my friend who is also from there in New York. Unfortunately Flinna's magic couldn't protect us and Ursula knocked her unconscious.” Said Elana with a sigh.

Regina nodded. “Thank you. If you would like I'll make sure to tell Blue that what happened at Granny's isn't your fault.”

Elana shrugged. “No need. I can handle a scandalized nun.”

Emma smirked. “Gotta say...I like your confidence.”

Elana winked at Emma playfully before turning back to Regina. “Would you care for me to address you as Madame Mayor or should I just call you the Sheriff’s girlfriend?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Regina will do, Miss Polarson. Now would you mind stepping outside my office and giving us a moment?”

Elana grinned and nodded before walking out. “I like her. I can see why Belle might be into her. Probably a nice change after all the drama with Gold.” Said Emma.

“Yes. I can imagine. But we're not here to discuss Miss French’s love life, Emma. We have a problem if Cruella and Ursula are working with Gold while you and I are searching for the author with our son. I'm especially concerned about Henry. The stakes have been raised for his safety...again.” Said Regina with a tired sigh.

“I mean...it wouldn't be us if everyone we love wasn't in mortal peril right?” Said Emma. She was only half kidding.

Regina glared at her girlfriend. “Please take this seriously. I suppose Gold found a way to let all of them past the town line somehow. We should meet with your parents and Ruby. I suppose Elana can join us since she seems to be a reliable source of information.”

“Sounds good to me. I guess I'll meet you at the loft?” Emma asked with a smile.

Regina nodded. “Yes. And Emma?”

“Yeah?”

The mayor smirked and got up from her desk, and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Their lips met all too briefly for the sheriff’s taste. “Be careful.” Said the brunette softly.

“Sure. Of course.” Emma was blushing a little. Obviously they had known each other a long time but had only been together since that acid trip called Neverland. That whole pixie dust thing had been a bunch of bs. One night of desperation and worry over the possibility of losing Henry on that damn island had proved it. When Emma had returned to Storybrooke after Hook had found her and there had been a shit ton of sneaking around for the blonde and Regina until Henry had regained his memories.

“You should probably go.” Murmured Regina into Emma's neck.

“It would help if you let go of me.” Muttered Emma. “Because otherwise Elana might be standing outside your office longer than necessary.” The sheriff said with a grin.

“Tempting...but I must decline for the moment. If Elana is part tigress, then her hearing is impeccable. And I would prefer privacy for whatever you have in mind, darling.” Regina had released Emma and was smirking.

Emma sighed. “Fineee...I'll go. But I will hold you to that rain check, Regina.”

“I wouldn't expect anything less from you, dear. Frankly I'll be disappointed if you don't.” Drawled the former queen as she walked back to her desk, knowing Emma was drooling over how great her ass looked in the black skirt she was wearing.

“I'll make sure to remember. I love you.” Emma kissed her cheek.

“I love you too, Emma. I'll see you tonight.”


	22. Ruby Red Faced

Emma had offered Elana a guest room at the house she shared with Regina. Elana was very grateful to the kindness Emma and even Regina had shown her. While Regina's kindness had been more subtle Elana understood it.

Elana walked into the diner and Granny raised an eyebrow. “Good evening ma’am. I know it seems a bit presumptuous of me to ask...but i was wondering if you could use another waitress.”

“You got a resume?” Granny asked gruffly.

Elana nodded. “I do. Do you have applications lying around?”

Granny huffed. “In the kitchen. As long as you show up with clothes on your back from now on...I'll give you another chance. Don't blow it, girl.”

Elana smiled sheepishly. “Yes ma’am. Of course.”

“Call me Granny.” Grumbled the old woman.

Elana nodded again and walked into the kitchen. “So we meet again beautiful.” Said Ruby as she looked at Elana and licked her lips.

Elana jumped and her pen fell out of her hands. “Uh hi. I never caught your name when I was nude and freezing cold.”

“Ruby. Ruby Lucas.” Said the shorter brunette with a wolfish grin. Her hand went down Elana's arm. “Mmmm...Those muscles feel even better than they look.” She purred.

“Ahaha...Listen Ruby, I'm kind of spoken for.” Said Elana while gently removing Ruby's hand. “I'm...Do you know Belle?”

Ruby's brown eyes sparked with interest. “You're dating Belle? How is she? Is she here?”

“Yes. But she is kind of Gold’s prisoner. I was too. He let me go in exchange of her staying. And then I ended up showing up in your Granny's diner in my birthday suit.”

Ruby's eyes widened. “Shit. That sucks. I'm sorry.”

Elana shrugged uncomfortably. “It's done.”

“You're looking for work here, huh?” Said Ruby as she handed the pen back to Elana.

“Yup. Gotta do something while the sheriff and the mayor figure out the game plan to rescue my girlfriend.” Said Elana with a sigh.

“Feeling powerless,pussycat?” Asked Ruby.

“In comparison to all these damn magic users? You bet your ass, werewolf.” Elana didn't even look up from the application.

Ruby growled. She was behind Elana. “I can smell you. How I make you feel.” Her whisper was hot in Elana's ear.

Elana turned around now that she had finished filling out the form. Her eyes met Ruby's. The wolf's eyes had turned yellow. “I had forgotten it was a full moon tonight.” Said the taller brunette. “The sun sets soon...You're feeling frustrated aren't you?”

Ruby nodded. She looked like she was holding back now and her hands were shaking. “Sorry. I've gotten pretty good at controlling myself. I've just-Are you like me?” The wolf's voice was soft. Almost innocent with curiosity.

Elana smiled gently. “No. Not really. But let's just say we're cousins. In a matter of speaking when it comes to shifting.”

“Oh. Um...I should probably go to the woods soon. I'm sorry for trying to...well…” Ruby blushed a little.

“Eat me?” Teased Elana.

Ruby nodded with a grin. “Yeah. It was...nice meeting you, Elana.”

“You could have asked for my name instead of looking at my job application, Ruby.”

“Well you could have read my name tag.” Countered the wolf.

“I was trying to be polite.” Said Elana.

“Well it's a good thing you're dating Belle then. Manners aren't really much of a turn on for me.” Ruby winked at the taller girl.

“Go play in the woods puppy dog.”

Ruby laughed. “I will. I'll see you around.”

“I sure hope so.” Elana walked out of the kitchen after watching Ruby shift from the window. Apparently the waitress was different from most werewolves she had met and now she was itching to find the library so she could see if there was any information on Ruby's kind.

Granny looked over Elana's application and grunted. “Seems to me you're a bit overqualified to be just a waitress, Miss Polarson.”

“Oh. Well...do you know if the library is looking for anyone?” Asked Elana trying to sound casual.

Granny looked over her glasses at the young woman in a way that Elana knew she wasn't fooling anyone. “The library has been vacant since Belle left town. I have the key in the back. There's an apartment above it. Consider it yours.” Granny tore Elana's application in half with a smirk. She went to the kitchen and then tossed Elana the key, knowing the tigress would catch it. “Welcome to Storybrooke.”


	23. I'll Lie Awake And Miss You

Elana walked into the loft apartment and Belle's scent overwhelmed her. “Oh honey…” Elana shifted into her tigress form and let out a whine. She padded over to the bed which was made. Elana curled up onto the bed and sighed. She shifted into her human form and began to cry. “Oh Belle...I hope you're alright. I hope he hasn't hurt you.”

“Pssst! Belle!”

Belle looked up with startled eyes. “F-Flinna?!” She whispered.

The princess smirked and a key appeared in her hands. “Sup sweetheart?”

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?” asked Belle.

“Called in a favor with my dad. He sent me a map to Storybrooke. The map let me get past the town line. Here I am.” Flinna unlocked the cell. She ran to Belle. “Are you alright? Where’s Elana? Did he hurt you, baby?” Flinna was trembling. There were tears in her eyes.

 

“No. I’m fine. And...Elana is free. I made a deal with Rumple to let her go if I stay.” Belle hugged Flinna tightly. “I missed you so much.” Flinna kissed Belle’s forehead. A small rainbow appeared over their heads. Belle’s eyes widened. “True love’s kiss.”

Flinna sighed. “Fairytale bullshit. I hate this town already. I really do. Yes. We’re best friends. Shocker. I guess your deal is broken?”

Belle chuckled. “I suppose so.” The librarian’s expression turned serious. “We should get out of here before he gets back.”

Flinna nodded. “I agree. Hold tight, Bookworm.” And in a puff of sky blue smoke, the duo appeared in the center of town.

“Belle?!” Shrieked Snow as she dropped her shopping bags in shock.

“Hello Snow.” Said Belle with a tired smile.

Snow ran to hug Belle. “Are you alright? Emma mentioned you were captured by Gold. Who is this?” Snow turned to Flinna and studied her curiously.

Flinna raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Belle who gave her an encouraging smile. “Princess Flinna Flightfoot. Belle is my best friend. I took her in when she arrived in the city.”

“You're a princess?!” Snow’s voice sounded mildly scandalized as she took in Flinna's short but messy black hair, her expensive black suit that desperately needed to be ironed and her white shirt had a red stain that was most definitely wine on the collar.

“Well if you're Snow White then maybe you should prove it by sending a flock of birds to peck my blue peepers out of their sockets, hm?” Drawled Flinna.

“Flinna! Behave. Snow is a friend.” Belle punched Flinna's arm and glared at her.

“Right. My apologies your majesty. I have terrible manners.” Said Flinna with a surprisingly graceful bow.

 

Snow looked at Belle who shrugged in response. “Oh. It's...it's alright. It's nice to meet you, Flinna. Please just call me Snow. Titles don't matter in this world.”

“Well aren't you sweet?” Said Flinna. “Belle we should go to the library.”

“Oh! Yes. We should. I'll see you later, Snow.” Belle took Flinna by the arm and led her to the library.

Snow didn't really know what to make of Flinna and Belle but she had dinner to cook and it was already dark out. She picked up her grocery bags and continued walking toward her loft.

Elana was looking through the book selection in the library when Belle burst through the door. “Belle?!”

“Elana!” Belle ran to her and suddenly the two women were on the floor, kissing and crying.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Asked Elana between kisses.

“No. I'm fine. He kept his promise.” Said Belle with a happy sigh as her hands tangled in Elana's hair.

“Ahem!” Flinna cleared her throat.

Elana looked up. “What the fuck are you doing here? How did you get here?” She asked.

“My father. And I'm here to rescue both of you.” Flinna sighed. “Nice to see you too, Elana.”

******

“What the fuck was that?! Who the hell are you?” asked the extremely tall brunette as she helped him up.

 

The Time Lord brushed himself off as he looked around the small town he had just arrived in. Some man in a black suit who must have at least been 65 or so had shoved him out of the TARDIS and now his beloved blue box was gone. “Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop...Hmmm…”

 

“Excuse me. Sir...Hate to interrupt you staring into the void...But who are you? Asked the young woman again.

 

The man in the eccentric suit, under a camel hair coat with red converse took off his glasses and put them back in the front pocket of his blazer. “Who, me? I’m The Doctor.” He said with a cheeky smile.

 

“Dr. Who?”

 

Whoever he is, Elana…” Another woman grabbed his arm and gazed at him seductively with her blue eyes going right through all his layers hungrily. “He’s gorgeous…” She purred.

 

The other woman whose name appeared to be Elana, rolled her eyes. Clearly this was typical behavior for her companion. “Flinna! Keep it in you pants.” Elana snappd. Goodness...Her brown eyes have such a fire in them, don’t them? “Ah...Doctor? How did you get here?”

 

“The real question is, em...Elana is it?” She nodded. “The question is...where am I?n Or more importantly...when am I?”

 

Storybrooke, Maine. March, 2015.” Elana looked at him curiously. “Who are you, Doctor?”

 

“2015...Maine..In 2015. Storybrooke...I’ve never heard of...Where is my-” He searched his pockets and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. “Blast it! It’s cracked! Must have happened when that man shoved me. Who was he?”

 

“Why? Are you gay?” asked Flinna. She was thin with messy short messy black hair and her blue eyes still had a hungry gaze.

 

“Flinna! Not important! Do you mean Mr. Gold?” asked Elana. She touched his arm in a comforting sort of way. “He’s kind of an asshole.”

 

“Probably. He did seem to come from the direction of what was most likely the front door of his shop. Who is he? What would a pawnbroker want with a TARDIS?” The Doctor scratched his head. “Can’t really do much with it in a sleepy little town in Maine. I mean...I suppose it could bring tourists...Do you get many visitors here?”

 

“We wouldn’t know. We’re technically visitors ourselves.” said Elana.

*******

  
“Where the bloody hell am I? Ugh...My head…” The Time Lord arose from the glittering black floor of what seemed to be an elegant gold palace. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh of relief when he check his hand for blood. “What is this place?” He muttered.

“I’m not entirely sure what to call it. But it’s been home for centuries.” said a man dressed in a white and silver tunic over black leather breeches He looked to be in his early twenties, his head was shaved and his brown eyes looked as old as The Doctor felt on his worst days. But he spoke in a modern London accent.

“What happened to Storybrooke? Where’s my TARDIS?” asked The Doctor.

“Storybrooke is safe. All is well and fixed. As for your TARDIS…” The stranger waved his hand and the police box appeared a few feet away. “It should be back to its previous condition now that all traces of Rumpelstiltskin have been cleared.”

“Thank you. Who are you? You mentioned you’ve been here for centuries and yet you look fairly well for your age.” The Doctor folded his arms and cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

“My name is Merlin. Dreadfully sorry to drag you to my prison, Doctor. It was necessary.” Merlin looked slightly guilty.

“You’re Merlin. The greatest magic user that ever lived? And you’re imprisoned? I always think I’ve seen everything and then it becomes very clear I haven’t...Who did this to you? Do you need help getting out?” The Doctor couldn’t contain his awe and excitement.

“It was of my own doing, Doctor. I must be imprisoned until the time is right. Speaking of time...All that you saw in Storybrooke...Has been erased. Someone tampered with a prophecy.”

The Time Lord nodded in understanding. “Elana and Flinna. They didn’t belong. I don’t suppose you could tell me who tampered with this particular prophecy?”

Merlin smiled thinly. “Let’s just say writers should not tamper with worlds that aren’t theirs.”

“Artists and scientists are always sticking their noses in places they shouldn’t. It makes life an adventure.” said The Doctor with a grin.

“I agree on normal circumstances Doctor. Sorry to pull you out of a polite conversation.” said Merlin.

“Oh it’s alright. I’ve had much ruder interruptions if you can believe it, Merlin.” The Time Lord said with a chuckle.

Merlin smiled sadly. “Ah. I’m sure. You should go, Doctor. It was nice meeting you.” He said.

“What’s wrong?”asked The Doctor.

“It’s nothing. I’m just...Not looking forward to what is to come.” said Merlin mournfully.

“ Love is a funny thing isn’t it, Merlin?” The Doctor touched the wizard’s arm in understanding.

“It certainly makes you do crazy things when you’re in it, Doctor.”

The Doctor gave Merlin a hug. “That it does, Merlin. That it does.” He saw her on that beach. And a twinge of regret hit both of his hearts for a moment before releasing Merlin. “I best be off then. I hope we meet again someday, Merlin.”

“ I would like would like that very much, Doctor.” said the wizard with a nod of farewell.


	24. You're My Fatal Sin

_“This...I-What am I doing?”_ Buffy thought as she kissed Elana again. _“Oh. Wow...Maybe you’ve been off the market for a little too long Buffy…”_ She thought as Elana’s lips trailed down her jawline. The blonde didn’t exactly know how she got here. If you had told her that after the Hellmouth collapsed she would be here, at a 25 year old woman’s apartment in New York while Buffy herself was 36 and on a little hiatus from being Commander-in-Chief of all slayers...Well she probably would have thought you were drunk or stoned. Then you would most definitely have been stone cold unconscious. “Elana?”

“Hm?” The brunette looked very smug. And Buffy couldn’t blame her. She was six foot one, all muscle and her brown eyes could make any girl’s knees weak. “What is it, Summers?” Elana asked while running a hand down Buffy’s thigh.

 _“Oh. Yup. Should definitely date more.”_ Buffy bit her lip. “I...I kinda lied. I have been with another girl before. But-I...It was...Well-Special circumstances. She was really into me and things kinda...happened but-I just...We didn’t click and it was my fault.”

Elana sighed and got off the couch. She towered over Buffy with a critical eyebrow raised. “Meaning what? Am I guinea pig number two, Straight girl?”

Buffy shook her head. “No. I-I don’t...think so. Maybe I should go. I know I asked to stay and then we...well-Wait! I asked to stay. I want you. So...it is different. Satsu and I...well she was in love with me. And I was very fond of her but...not like that.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to drive you home? What do you want, Buffy?”

Buffy smiled softly and walked over to Elana. She began unbuttoning Elana’s shirt. “You. I want you.”

“Are you sure?”

In one fluid movement, Buffy pinned Elana to the couch. “Positive.” she said with a smirk. Buffy gripped Elana’s long silky brown hair as she kissed the younger woman.

“Well...Hi.” Elana said breathlessly when she had a moment to breathe.

“Hi.” Buffy said as she felt her cheeks flush. “Um...was that..was that okay?” she mumbled.

Elana nodded with a grin. “Yeah. That was more than okay.”

“Oh. Good.” Buffy felt a little less nervous than she had just a moment ago and helped Elana out of her shirt. “How are your abs better than mine? So not fair!” She pouted.

Elana laughed quietly. “Should I apologize?” The brunette asked in a teasing way as her eyes flickered playfully.

“No. Because your apology won't be sincere.” Said the slayer.

Elana winked at her. “You're absolutely right.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and kissed Elana again. “You're pretty cocky...That could get you into trouble one of these days.”

“Perhaps I like a little trouble.” The taller woman purred into Buffy's ear and made the blonde shiver. “You're a little overdressed, Summers.”

Buffy blushed. “I-Well...Maybe it's because your eyes make me feel kinda naked already.” She countered.

Elana's expression changed from playful to concerned. “We don't...I mean you don't...Well this doesn't have to happen if you don't want to.”

“I want to.” Said Buffy quietly. “It's just...it feels new. I'm nervous.”

“Oh. Well...is there a way I can make you less nervous?” Elana's voice was gentle and Buffy just felt her heart melt.

“Not really. Just a product of not really having much experience with...girls. With guys it was just easy. With girls...I get intimidated. Insecure. Maybe I do like both. Oh. I think I like both. I didn't know that was a thing. That's a thing right? I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to turn into a therapy session.” Buffy sighed. “Guess I've been too busy fighting to have a conversation about this.”

Elana chuckled. “No it's alright. Best we talk about this now before anything happens between us. Not that-I hope you don't think I'm diminishing that fact that-Anyway...yes. I actually like both. I just tend to prefer women most of the time. You can have a preference. It's not 50/50. For some people it is. And you don't have to figure all that out tonight. It's a process.” Elana looked up at Buffy. “Do you want to talk about this more? Because if so…maybe we should sit on the couch instead of you straddling me while I'm shirtless. Seems a little impractical.”

“Oh. Uh...well...Maybe later? I actually...well...I actually really want to kiss you. Your lips are really soft and you're really pretty and-Mmmm” Buffy was more than happy her babbling was cut off by Elana kissing her.

“I think you're very pretty too, Summers. You're beautiful.” Elana murmured.

Buffy smiled shyly. “Oh. Um...thanks.”

“You're quite welcome.” Elana's lips trailed down her jaw again and Buffy groaned.

“You're...really good at that. I'm sorry...am I talking too much?”

Elana smiled against her skin. “No. Not at all. Talk away. I don't mind.”

Buffy felt herself let out a soft moan and her hips twitch a little since Elana had found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and was grinding on her. “Maybe you should be on top…” Buffy panted.

Elana nodded and then stopped for a moment. “We can take this to the bedroom but only if you want us to. I just think it will be more comfortable if we do.”

“Yeah. Okay. Sure.” Buffy untangled herself from Elana and stood up. She couldn't help but giggle a little at the state of Elana's hair. “Sorry...I-”

Elana was kissing her again and before Buffy even knew it, they were in Elana's room and the younger woman was towering over her on the bed. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Asked Elana. “Because if you want to just sit and talk we can.”

Buffy shook her head. “I-I want you.” She whispered, her hazel green eyes were dark and she was definitely...well there was heat in places. The blonde gently cupped the back of Elana's neck and brought her into a tender kiss that escalated into something fiery and filled with need.

Elana's hands went up her shirt and Buffy groaned at the feeling of the soft hands on her now burning skin. “Fuck…Just take everything off…” she muttered. Elana raised a brow in question. Buffy smiled. “It's okay. You don't have to ask anymore. This is what I want. I promise. If anything changes I'll let you know. But I highly doubt that's going to happen.”

Elana nodded and helped Buffy out of her shirt. “Black lace? Oh Buffy...you've been holding out on me.” She teased.

Buffy grinned impishly. “Have I? Whoops.” The slayers hands found the back of Elana's bra and the red piece of cloth was tossed to the floor. “Oh. Wow. I-Sorry...those are...huh.”

Elana couldn't help but laugh. “You know it's almost like you haven't seen boobs before. Which at your age is kind of hilarious.”

“Here come the cougar jokes...I've been waiting for these…”Muttered Buffy.

Elana smiled. “You're gorgeous, Summers. You really are. If I cared about the age difference do you think I would be here?”

Buffy knew she was blushing but she was also smirking. “No. But you are full of cheese, Elana Polarson.”

Elana laughed. “Well you keep talking. Would you like me to just ravish you and then fall asleep from exhaustion?”

Buffy giggled. “Well this is your first time with a slayer so...you're not wrong about being exhausted.”

******

  
Buffy woke up to the smell of bacon. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and heard the door creak open. The blonde turned around to find Elana with a tray of bacon and scrambled eggs with two glasses of orange juice. “Wow...um...Hi.”

Elana grinned. She wore only a pair of boxers and a tank top. “Morning. I didn't know how you liked your eggs and I didn't want to wake you. So I just went with the default. Is cheese okay? I added some shredded cheddar.”

“No that's uh...fine. This is amazing.” Said Buffy. “I'm not used to breakfast in bed.”

Elana smiled. “Well...I thought you might be hungry after last night.”

Buffy smiled back. “You're not wrong.”

Elana set the tray on the bedside table. She sat next to Buffy. “You were right about slayers…” the brunette said with a shy smile.

Buffy smirked and sat up to kiss Elana. “Mmm...You taste like bacon.”

“Well I had to test it.” Elana insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Mhmm...Right.” The blonde wrapped her arms around Elana's neck and kissed her deeply. “I could get used to this…” she said with a shy smile. “I really like you, Elana Polarson.”

“Oh. Well what a strange coincidence. I feel the same way about you, Buffy Summers.” Elana murmured before going in for another kiss. “Now eat. Before your food gets cold. I know you want to rip my clothes off and go for round 2 but you should eat.”

“Have you had breakfast?” Asked Buffy. She ignored Elana's other comment despite there being some truth to it.

“Yes. I was starving when I woke up.” Elana took one of glasses of orange juice. “Otherwise I would have waited.”

“Just testing the bacon,huh?” Said the blonde with a wry smile.

Elana shrugged. “I prefer it a little more raw than most people do.”

“Is that because of the tiger thing?”

Elana nodded. “Yes. Being a legend means I have to compromise with my animal form. And that means hunting, or eating some barely cooked meat.”

“So your elemental powers don't change anything?” Buffy now had the tray on her lap and was debating whether to eat the eggs or the bacon first.

“Not really. So no...my pants don't catch on fire if I lie. Sorry to disappoint.” Elana was grinning.

“That was a terrible joke. And while you haven't met Xander...that's sort of what he sounds like.” Said Buffy.

The tigress smirked. “Noted. No sounding like your bumbling token muggle.”

“You would be the type of person to have read Harry Potter.” Said Buffy before taking a bite of egg. “Wow. Apparently this is another talent I wasn't aware of.” She said with a smirk.

“Harry Potter is a classic, Summers. It deserves respect. I know you're not a book person but at least offer it respect.” Said Elana with complete sincerity.

Buffy laughed. “You're actually a nerd. Interesting.”

“Surprise. I have layers. I'm not some perfect Prince Charming.”

The slayer leaned in to kiss Elana. “Well perfect is boring.”

The younger woman felt herself blushing. “True.” This kiss was soft and hopeful. Elana pulled back with a wicked smirk. “Good thing you aren't either.”

Buffy glared at her playfully “Rude.”

“That was honesty. Not rudeness.”Elana shot back.

“Careful...I could just leave you know.” Warned Buffy.

Elana laughed. “You could...But I may have put your clothes in the dryer so that makes things a little difficult.”

“You-You're the worst,Elana.” Said Buffy before taking the last bite of egg. “Did you put mint in these?” She asked.

“Yeah...it's a recipe I learned from a friend I met in the city.”

“Too bad I can't cook. I guess you'll just have to make this whenever I stay over.”Buffy ate the bacon much faster than the eggs. Mostly because it was good. But also because she loved bacon.

“Oh so you're just expecting to stay over again?” Asked Elana with a cocked eyebrow.

Buffy placed the tray on the bedside table again. “Well...I seem to remember you having a very pleasant evening last night. So I can't imagine why you wouldn't want me to come again.” Buffy’s tone was dripping with flirtation.

Elana felt her face flush. “Well-I...um...Oh fuck you, Summers. That was beyond unfair.”

Buffy's legs were now around Elana's waist. “Is that what you want? To fuck me?” She said with a smirk.

“Buffy…” Elana whined softly. This bitch was now moving against her and she had nipped Elana's ear.

“Answer the question, Elana.” Said Buffy as her hand went past the waistband of Elana's boxers and began to rub against the heat.

“You are being very cruel you know.”Snarled Elana in frustration.

“Who me? No. I'm the slayer…” whispered Buffy before kissing down Elana's neck while making sure to keep her hand where it was.

“Yes. I want to fuck you.” Elana said through clenched teeth.

Buffy chuckled and slid Elana's boxers off. “Good kitty.”

“You're a real bitch sometimes.”

“I'm aware.”


	25. When We Were Young

“Hello?”

 

“Buffy?” She nearly dropped the phone. She staggered out of bed, doing her best not to wake Elana up.

 

“Angel? What-Hi. Why are you-I mean-um...Hi.”

 

“Hey.” He was definitely smiling awkwardly in that adorable way he always did when he was flustered. Oh shit. Her heart just did a thing. Ugh.

 

“Do you know what time it is?!”

 

“Um...well it's midnight here and it's a weekday so I-I thought you would be awake by now…”

 

“You think I'm still in Europe don't you?”She groaned.

 

“Where are you? Are you back in California?” Excitement colored his voice and it made her heart hurt a little.

 

“Nope. I'm in Manhattan.” She said with a yawn.

 

“Oh. Buffy I'm so...I'm so sorry. I-”

 

“You didn't know. It's fine. I'm up now. What's up, Angel?” Buffy sat down on the couch while doing her best not to think about the fact that she was up at 3 in the goddamn morning talking to her ex boyfriend while in her girlfriend’s apartment. Oops. Too late.

 

“Well...If I'm calling you this late...I think you already know.” He said with a heavy sigh.

 

“So what's ending the world this time?” She asked cheerfully.

 

“I think it's time. It's unraveling for some reason.”

 

“So...are we talking colonial villagers showing up at Starbucks and/or black holes? I need details.”

 

“Both? I've seen some weird things for the past six months or so.”

 

“Six months? That's...interesting.”

 

“Buffy? What's...what's wrong?” How she loved his “take charge but caring voice”. It always made her feel safer.

 

“Nothing. As of now...nothing. What's the gameplan, Angel?” Buffy listened for signs of Elana stirring but there were none.

 

“Call the cavalry. I can cover your flights if you want.”

 

Buffy smiled shyly and felt her cheeks flush a little. “Thanks but no thanks. We’ve got it covered. I'll see you soon.”

 

“Can I ask what you're doing in New York?”

 

The question burst Buffy's teenage nostalgia bubble and brought her back to reality. “I-I've been on vacation at Wil’s instance. And...I-I will be bringing someone...new with me. I hope that's okay.”

 

Angel seemed to tense up on the other line. Buffy could picture it so clearly. But he took a deep breath and said: “Yeah. Sure. We need all the help we can get.”

 

“Right. Well...I'm going to go back to sleep now...we’ll talk later Angel.”

 

“Bye.” Buffy hung up the phone with a sigh and walked back to bed.

 

“Babe?” Elana's voice sounded tense.

 

 _“Fuck.”_ Buffy climbed back into bed. “I'm here.”

 

“What's going on?” Asked Elana.

 

“Can we talk about it later please? It's so early.” Buffy felt a flash of anxiety for the silence that followed until she felt Elana's muscled arms around her.

 

“We will talk. But you're exhausted.” Elana kissed Buffy's forehead and they both fell asleep almost immediately.

 

****

“Angel? We're going to visit your ex because the world is supposedly ending and he needs your help? If he's a vampire then why does he need your help?”

 

“I-It's complicated. Just trust me. Please. Come with me. Elana, I need you.”

 

“Why? So you can prove to yourself that you're over him? I heard you talking to him. I heard your heart pick up speed at something he said. I-I know this is new...but I-I thought you and I-I thought we were going somewhere, Buffy.”

 

“Elana…Look at me.” The brown eyes met Buffy's hazel green and the slayer's heart ached at the hurt she saw. “We are going somewhere. That's why I want you by my side. Because I really, really like you and there's no one I would rather face the possibility of the world ending than with you.”

 

“Actions speak louder than words, Summers. Don't tell me this. Show me. But I'll coming with you. Let's go see what insanity awaits us in Los Angeles.”

 

“Insanity is usually quite the understatement. Conundrum and catastrophe are much more fitting.” Buffy said before kissing Elana on the cheek.

 

The brunette smiled a little. “Noted. Pack your bags, Summers. I'll take care of the tickets.”

 

“Snacks and tickets are your job. I'll take the phone calls and the suitcases.” Chirped Buffy.

 

Elana sighed deeply. “Oh yes...time for me to meet the infamous Scoobies. This is gonna be some trip.”

 

Buffy winked at her. “Just make sure Xander knows you bite.”

 

“Heh. Oh he’ll know. Trust me.” Said Elana with a chuckle.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Asked Buffy as she began putting her clothes back into her now dusty duffel bag.

 

“Do you seriously think I'm going to flirt with him or something? Please. I may have never met Mr. Harris...but I know his type. And it's certainly not mine.” The tigress rolled her eyes as she opened her laptop and began to type.

 

“I wasn't worried about you flirting with him. But...he's going to look you the way he looks at a fresh stack of pancakes.” Huffed Buffy.

 

Elana grinned. “Is that all? That's nothing.”

 

“No it's not! He's...he's objectifying you. And you're my-my...um…” The blonde felt her face flush as she struggled to say the heavy word aloud.

 

“Go on, Summers...you're allowed to say girlfriend. You took time off and you intended to stay here for one month...and then you met me. Which meant no hotel and...well...a much needed sabbatical from your normal life.” Elana smiled at Buffy gently. “But I hate to break it ya...People are going to objectify me besides you. Even if I am your girlfriend.”

 

“Funny thing is...I wish Angel hadn't called last night. I almost wish I didn't have to go back. That we could just...Stay here in New York. And pretend that everything before us never happened.” Buffy sat down on the couch with a sigh. “Because this feels way more normal than my life has ever been.”

 

Elana felt herself blushing. “Oh. I-I don't know what to say Buffy. I mean...I'm not exactly the girl next door but-”

 

Buffy cut her off with a kiss. “I don't want a girl next door, Elana. I want someone who can handle my crazy. My personal crazy and my crazy life. And...I know you can.”

 

“Well...Yeah. Isn't that what love is all about? Finding someone who can handle your crazy?” Said Elana.

 

“You know...I never thought about it like that. Wait...did we just-”

 

“Indirectly say we love each other? Yes. Are you okay with that, Summers?” The brunette's eyes darted around nervously as if she was worried she had spoken too soon.

 

“Yes. I think I am. No. I definitely am. I love you, Elana.” Buffy leaned in again.

 

“And I love you, Buffy Summers.” Elana said after the kiss was broken for a brief moment.

 

“We should...Mmmm...We should continue-Oh...Elana! We have work to do!” Buffy’s face was pink and she looked mildly guilty and annoyed.

 

“Whoops. My bad. You looked like you wanted a distraction.” The brunette said with a smirk.

 

“I-I did not! Don't put this on me.”Mumbled the blonde into Elana's neck. “We actually need to get back to packing and stuff.”

 

“I booked our flights and ordered some food. You can get anything delivered in New York.”

 

“Right. Well...I still have phone calls to make. So for the moment...behave yourself.” Said Buffy with a pointed look.

 

“I'll do my best, Summers.”


	26. City Of Stars

“You’re human?! Like human, human?”

 

“I’m standing in the sunlight aren’t I?”

 

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Angel, why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded.

 

“I..I figured you were busy.” Angel couldn’t meet her eyes.

 

“You didn’t want to go back on what you said when we last saw each other did you? I’m not a child Angel. Not anymore. And even when you left Sunnydale I wasn’t a child either. Your intentions were good but your execution was...well it was pretty messy. So why couldn’t you have told me about this? You clearly had all the time in the world to find my cell number.” Buffy folded her arms and glared at him.

 

The former vampire squirmed under her gaze. “I-I..I know you’re not a child, Buffy. I’m sorry. I have been busy investigating this. So it’s not like I’ve been doing nothing.”

 

“Well this little case of apocalypse has only going on for six months. It’s been over a decade since I’ve seen you so unless you’ve been super swamped for over ten years...stop making excuses. I’m not all starry eyed with your words, Buddy. Not anymore.” Buffy hugged him and kissed his cheek. “But I suppose I’m sort of glad to see you.” She muttered into his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. “You look good for over 300.”

 

“Very funny. Even if I wasn’t I’d still be older than you.” Angel shot back.

 

“That’s true. But it wouldn’t matter so much now.” Buffy said with a wink. “You make a pretty good silver fox, Angel.” She said with a giggle at his look of disgust.

 

“Hilarious.” He replied dryly but a smile reappeared on his face.

 

“So,” Elana knew she was ruining the moment but she couldn’t care less as jealousy reared its ugly head. “This is the famous Angel. The savior of Los Angeles.”

 

“Angel...This is...Elana.” Buffy said awkwardly. “My girlfriend.” The slayer felt guilt wash over her as she saw the look in the tigress’s eyes.

 

“Hi. You look so...how old are you?” Angel asked as he winced at the strength of Elana’s grip on his hand.

 

“25. And are we really going to discuss age when you’ve only just started aging properly? That’s a bit hypocritical isn’t it, Angel?” snapped Elana.

 

“Right. My bad. I didn’t mean to offend you. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. No harm done.” Clearly there was because the passive aggressiveness in Elana’s tone shone through her transparent acceptance of Angel’s apology.

 

*****

“Thanks for being my sparring buddy, Spike.” said Elana as she dodged him and then tripping him with her tail.

 

“It’s no problem at all really. Been so bloody bored with Nancy boy’s investigation tactics lately. Going through musty books, staring at the wall covered in photos and string...makes me miss Sunnydale and how much I got to beat up goons. Never thought I’d say that. Don’t repeat that to your girlfriend. She’ll never shut up about it.” Spike said with a roll of his eyes as he lunged for Elana and felt a rush of satisfaction when his fist connected with fur.

 

“Not bad, Mr. Leech.” Elana said with a grin before shifting back to human. “Let’s make this more even and fun shall we?” She tossed Spike a sword from a rack in the training room.

 

“Mr. Leech am I? And here I was thinking you were alright, Elana.” teased Spike as he caught the sword easily.

 

“To be perfectly honest...I wish my exes were as fun as you are, Spike.” Elana swung at the vampire and the clang of metal echoed in the large white room with wooden floors.

 

“Was that a compliment or are you just flirting?” Spike winked at her when their swords clashed again and they were in close proximity to one another.

 

“Play nice. We know how jealous Buffy gets.” warned Elana despite her face turning a little red.

 

“I will if you will, kittycat.” growled Spike as he sliced air. Suddenly he hissed in pain.

 

“No promises.” said Elana with a chuckle.

 

“You certainly do have a bite don’t you, Love?” Spike recovered quickly.

 

“I suppose. Though you seem to be more famous for it aren’t you?” Elana’s sword grazed Spike’s cheek lovingly without leaving a scratch.

 

“Do you always play with your food?” Spike asked before jumping further back from the brunette’s blade.

 

Elana disarmed him and her sword was at his throat. “If they’re as pretty as you...Always.” She purred.

 

“Oh. I-I see...We should...we should probably…” Spike cleared his throat. “Take a break.”

 

Elana’s brown eyes widened as she realized how close she was to Spike. “Um...yes. Right. I’m...I’m sorry about that. I-I guess I got carried away.” She released the vampire from her embrace. “I didn’t...You don’t-I mean-uh...Oh. Shit.”

 

Spike looked down. “This never happened.” He said as he picked up his leather jacket to cover the front of his tight black jeans.

 

“Right. I-I mean...What happened?” Stammered Elana who didn’t know whether to die of embarrassment or laughter.

 

“Exactly. I..I need to go. I’ll..I’ll see you later.” Spike practically ran out of the training room.

 

“Gee Buffy, I’m really sorry I just gave your ex boyfriend a boner while fencing with him. It was a total accident. It’s not like I’d totally bang his brains out or anything.” muttered Elana to herself as she put the swords back on the rack.

 

 

******

“So what’s the scoop, Wil? Asked Buffy as the Scoobies all gathered in Angel’s big, fancy office. Giles had opted to stay in Europe and Faith hadn’t picked up from her apartment in New York. Then again, Faith had been AWOL since London so no surprise there.

 

“Well...I spoke to a few covens who have had experiences with time spells. Or attempts at least. Time magic is kind of a big no-no. Unless you have a lot of juice to back it up.” Willow cleared her throat. “And what we’re currently experiencing is called an overdose of trans chronological energy. Which means...somebody has been playing with timelines too much.”

 

“Do we know who needs a spanking yet or are we still working on that part?” asked Xander.

 

“Spanking? Usually people who pull this shit enjoy spanking, Xander.” drawled Elana.

 

“Enough. Do we have any leads, Willow?” inquired Angel. As if to answer, a blinding flash of light appeared and became a scroll of parchment.


	27. I'm Your Mortal Flaw

_“For all that to be mended that has been broken,_

_The slayer must lose her token,_

_A great reward will finally be given,_

_The hero has at last earned a happy ending,”_ Read Willow.

 

“My token? What does that even mean? And who is the hero?” asked Buffy.

 

“It’s me.” said Elana quietly. She looked mournful and Buffy looked at her with confusion as to why.

 

“Why the long face? If you’re the hero...that’s a good thing. Happy endings are good.” said Buffy gently as she tried to take Elana’s hand.

 

“No Summers. I’m the token.” Elana’s words dropped a shocked silence like a bomb.

 

“What does it mean that I-I have to lose you?” Buffy did her best to keep the tears back. She hoped she was wrong but she knew she wasn’t.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I have to-to die.” Elana was trembling.

 

“No.” Spike surprised everyone.

 

“No? Do you have a plan, Spike?” Elana’s tone was harsh but her voice quivered.

 

“How do we know this bloody scroll is right? When did you all just start taking handouts? Why aren’t we still searching? Why aren’t we beating snitches up for information? When did you all become lazy idiots? We don’t have to accept this! No one is going to die.” Scoffed Spike.

 

“Not just a river in Egypt, Spike. This scroll clearly came from the powers as a direct message.” said Angel.

 

“Screw the powers! I make my own fate. I’m not you, puppy boy!” snarled Spike. “Elana, you don’t want to die do you?”

 

“No. But-”

 

“I didn’t take you for a bloody fatalist, Polarson.” Buffy whacked Spike’s jaw with her fist.

“Stop it. Knock it off, Spike. You denying that this prophecy isn’t legitimate won’t make this any easier.” said the slayer firmly.

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Spike.” Elana helped him to his feet.

 

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry it didn’t work.” He muttered.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” The brunette replied as she let go of his hand.

 

*****

“What’s the deal between you and Spike?” Buffy asked as she took off her makeup.

 

Elana shrugged as she began to change into her pajamas. “What’s the deal between you and Angel? Oh wait. Doesn’t matter...I’m dying.”

 

“Stop.” Buffy walked back into the bedroom from the master bathroom. “Please. Is there something going on with you and Spike?”

 

“No. If you actually knew me, Summers...maybe you wouldn’t have to ask such a fucking stupid question.” snapped Elana.

 

“Elana...Talk to me. Tell me how I can-”

 

“Make it easier? Well maybe you should pick up a stake and end it now! How bout that, huh?”

 

“Why are you lashing out at me? I’m doing the best I can!”

 

“Well I haven’t had prior experience with death so I’m so sorry that I’m not taking this well. I’m sorry I’m not sobbing and letting you hold me. Or fucking your brains out to make the most of however long I have. I’m angry. I’m soooo sorry that’s not okay with you, Buffy. It’s not about you. Sorry to burst your egotistical bubble.” Elana put her shirt back on and stomped out of the house.

 

“What are you doing here?” asked Spike as he took in the tent, the campfire, and the the large bottle of vodka.

 

“It’s quiet. I’m exhausted and Buffy is an idiot.” Growled Elana before taking a long drink from the bottle.

 

Spike nodded. “Well it’s a good thing I was out for a stroll in this lovely little park tonight.”

 

“Liar. Did you find anything tasty?” Elana smiled grimly as she offered him the bottle.

 

Spike smiled back. “No. No one ever goes out in parks this late these days. Bloody fools don’t know what they’re missing.” He took the bottle and drank.


	28. Until It Hurts

“Did she ever love you?” Asked Elana softly.

 

Spike sighed deeply. “No. She cares about me. She wants to love me. But I’m not him. I’ll never be as good as him to her. That’s why you’re here innit? Because you’re not good enough. That’s why you’re drinking vodka, love. Let’s just get this over with, hm?”

 

Elana’s eyes narrowed. What? Do you not think I'm attractive, Spike?”

 

The vampire laughed. “Does it matter what I think?” He asked.

 

Elana sat down next to him. Their eyes locked. “A little.”She answered honestly. “But even if you didn’t...you still want to kiss me. Because you want to forget her. Just for tonight.” Her breath was hot on his skin.

 

Spike swallowed slowly and licked his lips. “That may be. But this is wrong, Elana. She loves you. Maybe not enough. But more than she could ever love me.” The vampire’s voice was mournful.

 

“I know. But I don’t care. Tonight I don’t give a flying fuck about Buffy Summers.” The tigress growled.

 

“You’re a bloody rotten liar. That’s what you are.” Spike shot back. Then he surprised himself and Elana. He kissed her.

 

Elana smiled. It was far from a happy smile. “You’re absolutely right.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and their second kiss was far from soft, his moans loud and unapologetic, and her hands gripping onto his blond hair tightly.

 

“You’re bigger than I expected.” said Elana as she unbuckled his belt. It hadn’t taken long for Spike to get hard. Then again she was already on her way there herself. They had moved to the tent for more privacy and so Spike didn’t burn up the next morning.

 

“Should I be insulted?” grunted Spike. as he helped Elana out of her shirt.

 

“Well...it would be silly to stop even if you are.” She said with a shrug before Spike unhooked her bra. “I saw your eyes widen. You like them?” Elana enjoyed his hungry look with unabashed smugness.

 

“Well...they’re...they’re nice. Oh shut up.” He snapped as he saw her smirk when he stammered.

 

Elana chuckled before kissing him again. “Make me.” She purred.

 

“No. You’ll be screaming if I have anything to say about it.” He snarled. He pinned her down. His hands gripped her wrists tightly and the gasp of arousal and surprise was honey to him.

 

“Well okay. Impress me, Spike.”

 

*****

“Spike?” She woke up with his arms around her.

 

“Hm? Oh. You’re still here? Buffy will be looking for you.” Spike mumbled, trying not to enjoy the warmth of Elana’s body against his.

 

“I know. I just...I didn’t want you to wake up alone.” Elana whispered before kissing him tenderly. Then she got up and began to get dressed.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re in love with me, Miss Polarson.” Spike said as a stupid grin flickered on his face.

 

“No. But last night was fun. Despite everything.” Elana smiled back at him.

 

“Yes. It was. But you need to leave.”

 

“I do. Good morning, Spike. Sleep well.” She kissed his cheek and left.

 

“Bloody idiot. No wonder Buffy likes her so much.” Spike muttered to himself before going back to sleep.

 

****

“Nothing to worry about, huh? I don’t know you at all...Give me a break, Elana!” growled Buffy.

 

“You heard us? How did you know where to find me?”asked Elana.

 

“I didn’t. Angel mentioned he saw you on patrol. He called me this morning.”

 

“Oh wow...Did you grab breakfast or coffee while discussing how insensitive I am?”

 

“So what if we did?” shouted Buffy. “At least I didn’t SLEEP with him!”

 

“You’re right. You didn’t. And honestly...it would make more sense if you slept with Angel than me going on a drunken rampage and fucking Spike.” Elana’s tone had gone from defensive to sad in seconds. “He’s your first love. How can I compete with that? I can’t. I’m dying.” She mumbled.

 

“Elana...I-I’m sorry.” Buffy stepped up to the brunette and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. “I...I guess...Well I was born with a big tombstone on my forehead as a slayer so...death and I are kinda..well we’re not strangers. So when you lashed out at me...I didn’t really get it.”

 

“I know. And it’s not like I’ve never seen death or had losses but...I haven’t had to face it dead on like you have. Being in battle doesn’t even come close to a scroll with your expiration date on it.” Elana inhaled Buffy’s familiar scent with a deep sigh.

 

Buffy chuckled. “Tell me about it. Willow said there’s an eclipse tonight. Which most likely means that-” Buffy couldn’t bring herself to say the words outright.

 

“I have 12 hours at most.” whispered Elana. She held Buffy tighter. “I do love you. I’m sorry I cheated on you. I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t going to-”

 

“I know. I would have totally broken up with you if that were the case.” chirped the blonde.

 

“Wow...Grim Reaper free pass, move ahead two spaces...That’s kinda shitty, Buffy.” Elana said with a laugh.

 

“So is the fact that you got drunk and slept with Spike.” Buffy grabbed Elana by her shirt collar to bring the brunette’s face closer to hers. “I should be way more mad at you than I am.” She said before kissing the tigress.

 

“Are you bloody done?! I’m trying to get some sleep!” growled Spike from the tent.

 

Elana took Buffy’s hand and the couple ran off while laughing at the sheer absurdness of the situation.


	29. If I Die Young

“Elana...Please don’t leave me.” whispered Buffy. Elana’s head was in her lap as the tigress felt herself slipping away.

 

“I don’t have a choice, Buffy. Prophecy came true. Fate is as fate does.” tears were in Elana’s brown eyes as she glanced up at the slayer lovingly.

 

“Stop being so noble! Don’t die! I can’t lose you!” protested the slayer.

 

Elana touched Buffy’s cheek to wipe her own blood off the blonde. “Honey, yelling won’t stop me from dying.”

 

“Angel! Spike! Do something!” Sobbed Buffy.

 

“Love, her heart is fading. There’s nothing to do.” said Spike gently.

 

Elana painstakingly sat up despite the blood flowing out of her chest. “Buffy. Stop. Stop fighting this. Let me say goodbye to you.”

 

Buffy glanced at Angel but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. Spike however, gave a nod of encouragement. “I love you. I’m sorry you have to die.” She whispered before kissing Elana tenderly, their tears mixing and both of them pulling away tasting salt.

 

“Angel will look after you.” Elana rasped before coughing. “And I love you too, Buffy. Don’t stop fighting, okay?” Her brown eyes gazed at the blonde pleadingly.

 

“I promise. But-”

 

“I know. I wish I could be by your side too, darling. But you can do it. I believe in you, Summers. Always have, always will.” Elana felt her eyelids get heavy. “Kiss me again, sweetheart. I’m fading.”

 

Buffy did as Elana asked and could feel how weak the tigress’s breath was. “No. Please…” She begged.

 

“Look at me, Summers.” Buffy’s eyes were the last thing Elana saw before she died.

 

“No. Elana...no. Why...this isn’t. No.” Buffy felt as if her heart had been smashed into a million pieces. The slayer turned to Angel with rage. “You did this! She saved your life and you didn’t even say goodbye! You didn’t say a goddamn word you stupid, useless bloodsucker!” She screamed as tears streamed from her eyes. Spike held her back from rushing at Angel.

 

“Buffy,it’s not worth it.” Spike’s voice was soft.

 

“Let me go, Spike! Let me kill him! He killed her!” Buffy struggled against him but grief kept her from leaving his arms.

 

“No. It’s not right.” Spike’s tone was quiet but firm.

 

“Buffy? Are you-Is every-Oh my-What-Shit.” Willow looked at the carnage around her and then her eyes fell on Elana's body. “Oh my god.”

 

“She died for all of us.” Said Spike. “She did it. The bloody prophecy came to pass.”

 

Buffy shoved Spike off of her and knocked him to the ground as she ran to Willow. “She's gone.”

 

Willow nodded. “I...I'm sorry. How did it-I mean you don't-Nevermind.”

 

“Demons. They came out of a black hole thingy. They grabbed Angel...and she-she saved him. But they stabbed...too much blood. Not enough time. We-She's gone Wil.” Buffy's eyes seemed to be gazing right through Willow.

 

“She saved my life. But it's...it's almost as if they knew she would save me.” Said Angel.

 

“Of course they did. You must be the hero who gets a happy ending.” Said Buffy with her hands balling into fists as they shook. “You don't even deserve it. She...she shouldn't have-You get everything! You shouldn't even be alive Angel! You're only alive because Darla was feeling slutty one night in fucking Ireland and now Elana is dead. It's all your fault!” Buffy shoved him and Angel fell to the ground.

 

“Buffy. Stop.” Xander’s voice cut through the scene before him. “He's human. You're not supposed to hurt humans remember? Vamps only.”

 

“You're one to talk Xander.” Buffy growled. “You wanted him staked from day one.”

 

“Well it's different now. You used to love him. And I thought I loved you the same way. I was an idiot. We were in high school, Buf. Boys are dumb in high school. You know that.” Xander helped Angel up but kept his eyes on Buffy.

 

“Thank-” Angel began.

 

“Don't. This isn't about you.” Snapped Xander. “Willow, get Buffy out of here. Spike and I will handle this. Oh and..please don't tell Dawn yet.”

 

Willow nodded. “I'll make sure to call Giles and Faith.” She gently took Buffy's hand. “C’mon Buffy. Let's go home.”

 

“I-Wil?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What are we going to do about-”

 

Willow hugged Buffy tightly. “Don't worry about that. Let's just go home and you can relax. I'll take care of this. We all will. I promise.”

 

Buffy nodded. She felt numb. The only thing she felt was Willow’s hand in hers.

 

********

“You!” Roared Fredrick.

 

“Me? Don't blame me, darling Fredrick. I warned you there would be a price.” Nimue said with a cold smile.

 

“I didn't...You never said she would die. That wasn't our agreement.” There were tears in his eyes and he spoke softly. “My beautiful daughter. My precious girl…” he mumbled to himself.

 

“Oh but it was. You agreed to pay the heavy price because you were so desperate. You never asked what the consequences were. I warned you. But your daughter’s responsibilities were far too important to you. So now you aren't the only one grieving.” Nimue waved her hand and an image of a blonde woman sobbing on a bed while appearing to be comforted by another woman with red hair.

 

Fredrick felt a stab of guilt. “Is that...But she-I changed the timeline. She shouldn't have met-”

 

“She falls in love with Buffy in every timeline, Fredrick. The only way to stop her from doing so was death.” Nimue’s nonchalance was chilling.

 

“But-that means I-I'm responsible for-I-I killed-No! I-I killed her! Nimue...There must be some way to undo this. Please! I'll do anything! You can take my life instead! She was so young! Kill me. Just...just let her live and be happy...please. Please, Nimue.” Fredrick was on his knees. He had never looked so broken in all his life. Even the loss of his wife had no shaken him like this. Perhaps because he had had someone to blame. But now there was no one but himself.

 

“It's too late. Our deal can't be undone.” Nimue sighed, as if bored with the scene her current customer was making. She waved her hand. “Goodbye Fredrick.”

 

“Nimue! Noooo! Please! Nimue!” But Fredrick was back in his study. Alone. With nothing left of Elana but his grief.


	30. My Dark Side

“About time you got here.” said Cordelia with a smirk as she put down her magazine.

 

“C-Cordy?!” Angel’s jaw dropped. “But...you...you d-and-How?” He stammered.

 

Cordy grinned impishly as she walked towards him. His office hadn’t changed a bit. “Guess you could call me your happy ending. Actually I am. Surprise!” She said with a giggle.

 

Angel laughed with her. “Really? So...you...you can stay?” He asked with his dark eyes filled with hope.

 

Cordelia smirked. “I’m not going anywhere.” Her lips met his with a happy sigh. “Now...I believe we have some serious business to attend to, don’t we boss?”

 

Angel blushed and nodded. “I was hoping you would say that.”

 

“Please. I’ve been beyond patient at this point.” said Cordelia with a roll of her eyes as she began to unbutton his shirt.

 

*One Year Later*

 

“Lovely reception. Don’t you agree, Miss Summers?” said a man in a pinstriped blue suit as he sipped his beer beside Buffy at the bar.

 

Buffy stared at Angel looking happier than she had ever seen him. “Oh yeah...Great spread. Cake pops and a chocolate fountain. Classic Cordy.” She muttered before taking another swig of her cosmo.

 

“Take it easy there. Is that your third?” The stranger asked her kindly. His Scottish accent was pissing her off.

 

“Yeah. Why do you care?” The slayer growled.

 

“Because Elana would have.”

 

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “Do I know you?”

 

“No. It’s probably best you don’t. The less you know, the better.” He insisted.

 

“Okay...Well why should I care what she thinks? She’s dead.” Buffy said dully.

 

“Because you can still honor her. Even if she is.” The man with a gentle smile.

 

“Do you want to dance?” Buffy surprised herself with the request.

He grinned. “I would be delighted.”

 

“If we’re going to dance, can I at least have a name?” asked Buffy.

 

“Call me...The Doctor.”

 

*New York City*

 

Belle walked into the apartment to find broken bottles all over the cherry oak floors and blood stains. “Fuck.” She whispered, the word felt foreign in her voice. “Flinna?” Belle heard crying from her own bedroom and ran as fast as her heels could take her on random bits of broken glass. “Oh Flinna…”

 

Flinna was naked and bleeding. “Belle…” The taller brunette croaked.

 

Belle wrapped her in a hug. “What happened?”

 

Flinna sighed. Belle detected a hint of a dark and humorous smile. “I proposed to Faith.”

 

Belle giggled. “Is that all?”

 

Flinna nodded. “Yup. And she said yes.”

 

Belle rolled her eyes. “Is she still in your bed?”

 

Flinna smiled sheepishly. “Kinda…”

 

Belle groaned. “Flinna...You are out of control.”

 

“I know. I missed you, Belle.”

 

Belle grinned. “I missed you too. I love you Flinna. You may have had a bad night…” Belle’s blue eyes twinkled and she kissed Flinna’s cheek. “But you’ve come so far.”

 

Flinna blushed. “I love you too. You saved me Belle. From myself.”

 

Belle shook her head. “You chose to get better.”

 

Flinna curled up into Belle. “Well thanks anyway, Bookworm.”


End file.
